


傅立叶变换ABO

by aki51



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki51/pseuds/aki51
Summary: ABO 破镜重圆 追妻火葬场排雷：狗血，有女装，生子，强制爱等剧情，一切为了开车_(:3」∠)_前期渣后期忠犬总裁Alpha攻x前期软绵绵后期傲娇腹黑心机学霸Omega受。傅黎一直认为的小可爱omega柯叶在他订婚后黑化了。在图像处理里，傅立叶变换可用于图像压缩。因为傅立叶变换可以把空间信息转化为频域信息，而人眼是对高频是不敏感的，于是通过丢弃高频信息可达到图像压缩的目的。丢失了信息的图片质量被压缩了，错过了时机的感情还能否恢复回原来的样子？
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
柯叶认识傅黎是大学刚入学那会儿。在买书时看见了放在旁边杂志架上某本商业杂志，封面恰好是傅氏集团少爷傅黎面无表情的脸。自那以后，人生兴趣爱好只有学习的柯叶第一次有了其他兴趣。他每次路过书店都会确认新的杂志上有没有傅黎的内容。  
在他把每次的访谈内容记得一字不漏时，柯叶终于意识到自己似乎是喜欢上傅黎了。柯叶觉得自己简直是要疯了，因为他们甚至还没有见过面。  
柯叶喜欢学习是因为他发现自己能够很轻松地获得好成绩。在这个alpha占据了精英层的社会，虽然omega的身份让他的处于劣势，但他有对非常开明的父母，让他从小接受了良好的教育。柯叶从小学到高中的成绩都一直甩开第二名的几十分。  
他迄今为止的人生过得非常顺利，所以即使没有其他兴趣爱好也从没想过改变自己的人生。柯叶喜欢能够预测到结果的事情，这让他充满了安全感。  
喜欢上遥不可及的傅黎这件事并没有给柯叶的生活带来多大的影响，他把这件事悄悄地在自己心里埋了三年。  
这一切在柯叶的本科最后一年发生了转变。开始写毕业论文的柯叶进了专业最好的实验室，很快就被分配一个和企业合作的项目作为毕业课题。  
优等生柯叶接到课题没多久就基本完成了，导师十分高兴，在企业的报告会上把结果吹得天花乱坠。对方的负责人也对这个提前完成的任务十分满意，刚好到了年末，便客套地邀请了下项目组的成员是否愿意参加公司的年会。  
柯叶毫不犹豫地说：“非常感谢，如果可以的话我非常想参加。”  
项目组的其他人还在诧异于对于社交活动从来都是婉拒的柯叶今天反常的积极，柯叶已经开始思考起了自己的计划，因为这家合作企业是傅氏集团的一家下属企业。作为唯一继承人的傅黎应该是会参加的。  
和预想的一样，柯叶在年会上，第一次遇到了傅黎。  
傅黎和杂志照片上一样有着一张拒人于千里之外的脸，却比照片还要惊艳。他的发言和杂志上的访谈内容一样非常的简短，声音非常的好听。在场的不管是alpha，beta，还是omega，都被他的容貌和才气给夺走了注意力。  
柯叶第一次感受到了事情脱离里自己把握，就算见到了那个高高在上的alpha，自己和他的距离却一点也没有缩短。  
傅黎在年会快结束时，提前离了场。柯叶不愿错过了这次几乎不会再有会面机会，他悄悄地跟在后面。  
傅黎走出会场后进了旁边的卫生间，柯叶犹豫了一会跟了进去，顺手撕开了自己后颈的抑制贴，香草味瞬间充满了整个卫生间。  
在洗手台前的傅黎措不及防地闻到了甜甜的香草味，他立马伸手抚摸了下贴在自己的后颈上的抑制贴。确认是贴好的状态后，他松了一口气，这样应该是不容易受到影响的。  
傅黎转头看向站在门旁的omega，好像是年会上的人。刚刚还好好的，现在突然释放信息素是想做什么？傅黎迟疑了一会，还是摆出了平常待人的态度，“需要叫服务员要临时抑制贴吗？”  
柯叶听到后没有立刻回答，而是走到了离傅黎只有一步距离的位置才说：“你不喜欢这个味道吗？”  
傅黎没有回答他，目不转睛地盯着眼前的omega。  
柯叶见他没有回应，故意释放了更多带有勾引意味的信息素。傅黎比他高了十多厘米左右，柯叶需要稍微仰头，“我喜欢你，和我交往好不好？”  
傅黎：“。。。”  
傅黎作为一个帅气多金的总裁，已经习惯了旁人的爱慕甚至是各种倒贴。他对于告白的回应当然是轻车熟路的。傅黎看了眼omega的脸，也说不上来这个omega有什么不同，本来打算立马拒绝然后离开的傅黎停顿了一下。可能是傅黎从没遇到这么没有套路的omega，或者说这样的告白方法大概都不能被称之为套路吧。  
傅黎再次审视了下眼前的omega，长得还是挺不错的，就是这个说话方式不知道是不是智商不太行。这如果是公司的员工，想了想是不是平日对HR的要求太低了。  
傅黎收回了习惯性的思维，想到年末最繁忙的时期刚刚结束，放松一下也不是不可以。于是傅黎出乎意料的没有拒绝而是回了句：“为什么？”  
柯叶一个什么都可以输智商不可以的高智商理工科生刚刚有一瞬感受到了总裁嘲讽自己智商的目光。从小到大在课堂上从来没被问倒的柯叶现在却被问倒了，想了几秒钟后，柯叶回答道：“我不会让你失望的。”  
傅黎觉得室内过于浓郁的信息素让他有些难受，不过比起这个他更担心有其他人突然进来。刚刚的年会宴厅里还有着无数的alpha在，自认自控能力非常强的傅黎都感受到了压抑，这么浓烈的信息素想必会让很多alpha失控。  
傅黎脱下自己外套盖住omega的颈部，“你在公共场合这样释放信息素知道会发生什么吗？故意的？”  
柯叶没有回答，乖顺地让傅黎隔着衣服按住他的颈部，扯住了傅黎的衣角。  
傅黎看着一头柔软小卷毛的omega低下了头，把人往门外带，“跟我过来。”  
柯叶急忙问：“去哪里？”  
傅黎：“要抑制贴还是抑制剂？”  
柯叶在快到门口时突然抓住傅黎隔着衣服按着他的手，牵着直接往自己的颈部划过。傅黎的指尖被拉着扫过了omega的光滑细腻的皮肤，止不住颤了下。  
柯叶：“就试一次好吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
（车）  
傅黎拉着柯叶的手直接走到了电梯前：“好啊，那让我看看。”  
总裁傅黎觉得自己一定是疯了，居然带着个初见的omega进了酒店的房间。  
柯叶被强硬的拉进门后才回过神，觉得这个展开和预想的也差了太多。被放开手后站在原地一动不动地柯叶想到的第一件事是自己今天好像穿了过于普通的内裤。要是能预想到这样的展开，怎么也要先准备一下也不至于在男神面前这么一惊一乍。  
平日无比珍惜时间的傅黎此刻坐在床上，看着站在原地不动的柯叶却也毫不着急，微笑地看了好一会这个初见面主动告白的omega下一步会怎么做。  
看着柯叶手足无措的样子，傅黎忍不住起了调戏的心，解开了自己的领带后把柯叶拉到了床边。右腿稍作放松的状态放进了柯叶的僵硬的两腿之间，仰望着柯叶说：“怎么，不是说好不会让我失望的吗？”  
此刻傅黎的表情仿佛一个被答应了给冰淇淋却迟迟没拿到手的孩子，让柯叶的心脏颤动了一下。柯叶非常小心地慢慢弯腰将自己的唇贴上了傅黎的脸颊，然后慢慢地移动到嘴角，在傅黎紧闭的唇缝处舔了一下。  
傅黎被这个动作完全撩拨了起来，搂住了柯叶的腰把他的衬衫从裤子里拉出来。把手伸进衬衫里抚摸了两下后，笑着说：“自己上来动好不好？”  
柯叶觉得自己简直是中了大奖后在领奖时摔下楼梯的人，作为一个天下父母嘴中的他人家的孩子，别说性经验了连恋爱都还没来得及谈过。做得最过的事还是在杂志上初见到傅黎的照片后偷偷撸了几次而已。  
啥都不会的柯叶觉得自己要时错过这次可能真的不会再有中奖的机会了，硬着头皮开始解自己的裤子。  
原本只是想开个玩笑的傅黎略感诧异地看着柯叶颤抖的动作，觉得这个看似没有经验的omega总能给自己带来意外。于是解开了自己的裤子躺在床上等着香甜可口的omega坐上来。  
柯叶脱完自己的裤子后，发现傅黎一脸坏笑地躺在了床上，下体毫不遮掩地暴露在了他的面前。柯叶对着明显大于自己的尺寸咽了下口水，爬上了床。  
柯叶有点不好意思地将两腿跪在了傅黎的腰的两侧，一只手撑在床上，另一只手扶着傅黎的阴茎准备将其对准自己的后穴。  
傅黎愣了一下便抓住了柯叶探寻的手，“还真是第一次啊，连需要先扩张都不知道吗？”  
已经被这大胆又清纯的omega撩拨的充血的傅黎此刻用着最后一丝理智坐了起来，把柯叶压到了床上，“第一次不扩张可是会受伤的，高材生。”  
柯叶却觉得自己已经丧失了此生所有的勇气，甚至无法直视傅黎坏笑的脸悄悄地将脸转向一侧：“我学习能力很强的，可以很快学会。”  
傅黎将手指划过柯叶光滑的背脊，摸到已经有点湿的后穴，“这么着急就想着下一次了？”然后将一根手指插了进去。  
从来没有过的异物感却也没有让柯叶感到不快，但是和傅黎的面对面让他的心脏跳动加快了。曾经在杂志上见过的从来都是没有表情的脸，今晚却是一直在微笑着。  
omega的身体比想象中还要快适应了扩张，手指缓慢地抽插已经能听到些水声。在傅黎将手指增加到三根的时候，他在柯叶的耳边询问道：“那是你直接坐上来，还是我来教你呀，好学生？”  
已经完全沦陷在情欲里的柯叶松开了咬着的嘴唇，回答前忍不住喘了一声：“啊，你、你来。”  
傅黎抽出了手指，把柯叶的腿再次固定在了自己腰两侧，“睁开眼睛，我只教一次。”说完后便一手扶着自己的阴茎，另一手扶着柯叶的腰，缓缓地将他压了下来。  
有了扩张后，前端顺利地插进了omega柔软的后穴，但明显比手指更加粗大的进入让柯叶处于紧张的状态，傅黎安抚着还是有点不安的omega，“乖，放松点，坐下来。”  
柯叶咬着下唇开始放慢呼吸调整状态，看着这副视死如归的表情，傅黎之后收起了继续捉弄人的心，把手指压在柯叶的下唇，“别咬了，不疼吗？”  
柯叶放松的一瞬突然没撑住坐了下去，好不容易压下去的羞耻感又升了起来。傅黎在这突如其来的快感下丧失了最后的理智，抓着柯叶的腰，从下而上开始快速的抽插。  
omega的后穴已经无法抑制地流出了大量的水，配上后颈腺体散发出的香草味信息素，房间内都充满了甜而不腻的气味。  
在几十下抽插后，傅黎爱抚着omega越发软绵绵的身体，边缓慢地探寻着omega身体里的敏感点边询问道：“学会了吗？”  
柯叶张口却只能发出喘息的声音，感觉到傅黎的阴茎数次擦过了隐蔽的生殖腔入口，带来的一丝疼痛居然增加了omega的快感，他第一次被插射了。  
傅黎把柯叶稍微抱起了些靠近自己，边抚摸着omega光洁的背边给对方缓过来的时间。柯叶把手环上了傅黎的脖子时碰到了后颈上贴的抑制贴，才想起自己还没不知道对方的信息素味道。想到这里柯叶终于清醒了一些，也是，对于个初次见面就爬床的omega就立马敞开心扉释放alpha信息素才是奇怪呢。  
傅黎似乎感觉到趴在自己身上的omega的动作比刚才更加缓慢了些，想着大概是体力不够了吧，便换了个姿势让omega躺在床上。柯叶确实已经没了力气，边躺着任由傅黎处置。傅黎抬起了细长白皙的右腿，在大腿内侧吻了一下后放在了自己的肩上。  
还湿软的后穴这次很轻易地插了进去，傅黎边大力抽插着边压了下去，从胸口吻到锁骨，再吻上了omega柔软的嘴唇。傅黎舔着刚刚被柯叶自己咬着的下唇，然后伸进了不需要攻略便自觉地打开了口腔。不知道为什么此刻的傅黎突然有点心疼，实在是太乖了，乖得不愿再让任何人欺负他。有点口是心非的总裁捏着柯叶的下巴说：“以后不准再咬嘴唇了，咬出伤口了不好看。”  
柯叶毫无原则地答应了眼前的人。对方似乎很满意这个回答，因为柯叶清楚地感觉到体内的物体又大了一圈。傅黎加快了抽插的速度，抚摸着omega秀气的阴茎。柯叶本就已经快高潮，被抚摸后忍不住射在了傅黎的手心。  
傅黎看着这个直白毫不掩饰的omega，笑着说：“你啊，真的我说什么都答应啊？那给我生个孩子好不好？”边说着边在生殖腔的入口试探，并舔了舔omega后颈的腺体。没等omega的回答，重重顶了几次后，射在闭合的入口。  
柯叶反应过来感觉对方是在开玩笑，边用着玩笑的口气回了句：“好啊。”然后毫不遮掩的把自己的后颈展示在了傅黎的面前。  
傅黎略微惊讶又有点高兴，这个小omega还是学生呢真的不要自己的前途了？思绪又蔓延到是不是和其他alpha在一起也是这样的直白的性格呢？这让他有种说不上来的怒意。“还是个宝宝呢，就这么想要宝宝了，嗯？”  
柯叶被这一声宝宝羞红了脸，知道对方真的是在开玩笑后又有些难过。“现在不是发情期，还没发生孩子。”柯叶找回了平常理智的思考回路回答道。  
傅黎将人揉进怀里，没有在纠结这个问题而是低语道：“答应了我自己动的，下次要记得补回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
第二天早上，柯叶被一把掀开被子给叫醒了，迷糊中听到傅黎说：“抱歉，怎么叫你都不起来。你的手机一直在响。”  
柯叶瞬间睁开了眼睛，看到傅黎已经穿戴整齐，显然是一副准备走的样子。柯叶拿起了床头的手机，看到信息通知栏全是室友发来的消息，才反应过来，“完了，早课。”  
优等生柯叶居然直接把今天的早课睡过去了。而听到柯叶自言自语的傅黎愣了一下，“你是学生？”  
柯叶想着既然都来不及了，便也不着急去学校，抬起头望向表情严肃的傅黎，“嗯，不过我今年21，已经成年了，你不用担心。”  
傅黎感觉自己刚从犯罪的边缘划过了，此刻手机响起，是助理催促的电话。  
柯叶听到傅黎好听的声音比对自己说话时更加严肃了些，“我现在就过去。让司机不用去家里接我，我刚好在这附近。你把我办公室的笔记本带过来就可以。在石川的一楼等我。”  
傅黎挂完电话便从钱包里拿出了一踏钱放桌上，“你想在这个房间待多久都可以，我先走了。”  
柯叶觉得心口有点疼痛，但还是微笑地望向傅黎，“昨晚谢谢你。”柯叶看着桌上的钱出了神，也是，毕竟也只是个一夜情对象，事后付钱两清是很明智的选择。  
傅黎走了后，柯叶进了浴室准备清理下自己。昨天太过激烈他直接睡了过去，现在看着镜子里的自己，发现身上全是昨晚留下的印记，连手腕都有浅浅的压痕。还好现在是冬天，柯叶小声地自言自语道。  
离开酒店前，检查了下房间，发现除了桌上的钱傅黎没有留下任何东西。在回学校的地铁上，柯叶回想着昨晚和傅黎的点点滴滴，是不是不会有下次了呢。很少有消极情绪的柯叶仿佛被一个难解的问题给缠住了，坐在角落的柯叶把头靠向冰冷的车壁。  
地铁到了下一站，路人见到一个清秀可爱的学生模样的omega突然在地铁关门前跑下了车。  
柯叶跑上了对面相反方向的地铁后才拿起手机的地图确认，石川大厦的确是在昨晚酒店的附近，到刚刚的地铁站下车就可以了。  
看着手机地图里的定位一点点的接近目的地，柯叶感觉到心脏跳得越来越快。冷静一点还什么都没有做呢，他小声的自言自语开始调节自己的情绪。  
傅黎应该是来这里开会的，不知道会需要开多久。柯叶打开了手机搜索了石川大厦的主页，然后点进了交通方式的页面。一共有两个出口，一个是步行者用的正门，一个是地下停车场的入口。  
早上傅黎的电话里有说道司机的事，那他原来应该是打算乘车来的。柯叶走向了地下停车场的入口，在那马路附近的露天咖啡店找了个位置坐了下来。  
但他还是不知道傅黎在公司会开怎样的车。柯叶观察着出入的车辆，从地下停车场出来的车会在登记处停一下才开走，还好这个位置挺近的，这个时间足够他看清了。  
然后他开始观察附近能否打到出租车。来的时候他注意到石川大厦的步行者用正门口倒是有着一排出租车在一边排队等着，停车场这一侧却没有。只有临时在马路上找了吗，那就在拼一次运气好了。  
柯叶慢慢喝着一杯黑咖啡当作早餐，咖啡因让他的注意力集中的同时也让他的心跳再次加快。他看了下手机的时间，他在这里坐了一个小时了。当他再次抬头，发现一辆黑色保时捷从里面开到了登记处。柯叶站了起来看向车窗处，确认后立马跑向马路。运气很好，不到半分钟就就有辆出租车开了过来。  
柯叶上车前回了个头，发现黑色保时捷刚刚开出没多远，立马上车告诉司机：“你好，麻烦更着前面那辆黑色保时捷。”说完只有电影里才会出现的台词后，柯叶有些担心司机会不答应或者问东问西的，不过意外的是司机只是默默地跟了上去。柯叶喘了一口气，目光死死地盯着前面的车。  
10分钟后，车在傅氏集团旗下的一家餐厅前停下了。柯叶连忙和司机说：“不好意思，在这里停就可以了。”太近了的话可能被发现。  
在付钱的时候柯叶看见傅黎已经从车上下来走向了餐厅。柯叶下了车，往这家餐厅的路口处看了一眼，很明显这不是学生消费得起的地方。自己昨天虽然连卡都没带出来，但还好傅黎早上留下了一堆钱。  
柯叶在傅黎进了餐厅后也跟了上去，接待员走向他问了句：“你好请问预约吗？”柯叶目光追随着傅黎移动的方向，边回答道：“没有，请问还有位置吗？”接待员微笑答道：“有的，请跟我来。”  
接待员领着他走到了一个窗边的双人桌，发现离傅黎走的方向挺远的，这样的距离应该不会被发现，柯叶想着。  
柯叶翻开菜单，看到价格觉得还好没白睡了，要不然也跟踪不起总裁大人了。柯叶随便地点了个今日推荐的午餐套餐，然后开始寻找傅黎的位置。  
他假装在寻找卫生间然后站了起来看了几眼，走向傅黎刚刚走过的方向。在听到傅黎和其他人谈话的声音后，他放慢了脚步。在转角处看了下，发现傅黎的位置背对着他，正对着他的方向的是一个年轻漂亮的女性，骨架十分娇小应该是个omega。  
确认了以后柯叶就没有再接近了，他回到了自己的位置上。午餐也很快就上来了，柯叶自然地享受了起来。嗯，味道还是很对得起价格的。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
吃完了饭坐在位置上无可事事的少年玩起了手机。终于想起了早上给他发了一堆信息的室友钟银。学校的宿舍条件算是非常不错的，柯叶在的omega专用的宿舍楼里分配到了个双人间。他和室友钟银的关系不错，除了有点多话柯叶经常招架不过来外，是个细心又非常会照顾人的omega。  
柯叶打开微信，开始回复钟银。  
柯叶：“早上是我睡过头了。”  
钟银：“。。。”  
钟银：“学霸你怎么了？”  
钟银：“先是夜不归宿，又是起不来床翘课。”  
钟银：“这就是传说中的迟来的反抗期吗？”  
柯叶：“不是，刚好有点事。”  
钟银：“？不会是生病了吧？没事吧？”  
柯叶：“没事，不过有可能今晚也不回来，不用担心。”  
钟银：“。。。”  
钟银：“学霸你该不会谈恋爱了吧？”  
钟银：“除此之外我想不出你抛弃兄弟的理由啊。”  
柯叶没有继续回复他而是准备去结账。傅黎应该差不多也吃完了吧，虽然比起过来吃饭，刚刚那气氛感觉傅黎是过来谈话的。  
和柯叶预料的差不多，他还在结账的时候，背后传来了脚步声，其中一个很明显是细高跟的声音。柯叶结完账，自然地转过头，看到傅黎，露出了一点惊讶的表情，“傅总，好巧啊。”  
傅黎除了吃惊，还不由来的背脊一凉，这个昨晚才见面就爬上他的床的omega该不会是跟踪了他吧。怎么会有这种巧合。旁边的女性omega微笑着站在一旁没有说话。  
傅黎对着柯叶说：“这可真是巧了啊，你能在这等我一下吗？”  
然后傅黎先带着女性omega出了门边走边和她说了几句话。一分钟左右傅黎便返了回来，表情僵硬地对柯叶说：“跟我过来。”  
柯叶乖巧地跟上傅黎的脚步，走向了停在门口的黑色保时捷。  
上了车傅黎开门见山地问：“你跟着我是想干什么？”  
柯叶身高175，站着的时候目测比傅黎矮了10多厘米，坐下来看傅黎时也需要稍微抬点头，这个角度看起来特别人畜无害。  
柯叶眨了下亮闪闪的眼睛，从包里拿出了一叠钱，“你忘了这个。”  
傅黎：“。。。” 这个omega是装的还是装的？  
见傅黎没有回答，柯叶继续说：“我不是为了这个才和你表白的。”说完他有些羞涩地低下了头。  
隔着不到50厘米，傅黎看见这个omega的脸颊和耳朵尖都变得有些粉红。稍微压下了些自己的怒意，“那你想要什么？”  
柯叶直视着傅黎，没有一丝遮掩地说：“我想要你呀。”说完露出了个浅浅的微笑。  
傅黎觉得自己的太阳穴有些疼，示意了司机先开车，“你是怎么跟过来的？”  
柯叶诚实地交代了他在石川大厦入口看到傅黎又跟到餐厅的事。  
傅黎继续问：“你还是学生？不是我们公司的人昨晚为什么会在年会上？”  
柯叶解释了他参与企业合作项目的事。  
傅黎挑了一下眉，打量了眼前的omega，“今天倒是记得贴好抑制贴了。”  
柯叶有些不好意思地说：“在外面当然要贴好啦。”  
傅黎问出了最后一个问题，“你叫什么名字？”  
柯叶有些开心的回答道：“柯叶，交柯错叶的柯叶。”  
没过多久，车便停在了一个高档住宅区，傅黎没有任何解释地对柯叶说：“下车。”  
柯叶什么都没有问乖乖地跟着上了电梯。  
傅黎在密码门前按下了6位密码，“记住了？”  
柯叶愣了一下，“嗯，记住了。”  
进了门，傅黎继续说：“之后你可以自由来这里。”  
这回换柯叶有点跟不上傅总的脑回路了，忍不住问：“所以这是回答吗？”  
傅黎思考了一下，omega问的大概是表白的回应。傅黎没有正面回答而是说：“和我住在这里怎么样？”  
柯叶没有得到想要的回复，但这个邀请太过诱人了，他想也不想就答道：“好。”  
这套公寓离傅黎工作的地方很近，是傅黎平常住的。他也没想到自己带着个不知道底细的omega回家了，可能是昨晚的契合度太高让他冲昏了头脑，想到这里，傅黎又在脑内的to do list上记下，要调查下这个omega的背景也该测一下契合度。  
柯叶环视了一下房间，对傅黎说：“如果要住下，我需要回学校宿舍拿一点衣服之类的。”  
傅黎不知道为什么对于柯叶要离开这件事有些不高兴，不由得皱了一下眉。本想说这些再买过不就可以了，但又不想表现得自己好像离不开这个才见第二天的omega，便回答道：“可以。不过这张卡你拿着，我知道你说了你不要钱，但我不喜欢欠别人东西。”  
柯叶虽然不希望两人的关系建立于金钱上，但想想他们的开始就不怎么对，也是他自己过于着急了。既然傅黎让他住在这里，那说明他们还有机会开始一段真正的感情。柯叶犹豫了一下，接下了卡说：“好，不过如果没有特殊情况我不会用的。”  
柯叶刚回到宿舍，钟银便从床上探出了头，“你回来了，怎么后面都没有回我微信呀，你到底上哪儿去了？”  
柯叶：“如果是学校没事的日子，我可能会不回这里住了。”  
钟银：“小树叶，不是吧，你真的要抛弃我啊！！！”说完便下床抱住了柯叶假装哭泣。  
柯叶：“你够了，是时候长大一个人睡了。”  
钟银：“所以你要搬到哪里住啊？”  
柯叶犹豫了会，告诉了他大概的事情经过，不过还是隐藏了自己撕开抑制贴勾引傅黎的那段，这个实在不是一个好的开始。  
钟银被这神展开吓到了，“所以你们昨天才见面，今天就要住到人家家里了？”  
柯叶：“也不算是，我很久前就暗恋他了。”  
钟银：“可是怎么想那位傅总态度也太奇怪了吧，哪有把才见面的omega就带回家的。一般这种大财团的继承人都应该对身边人的选择很严格吧，至少都要调查清楚背景什么的。而且啊，这种利益至上的家庭环境出来的人不可能存在什么一见钟情吧。”  
柯叶：“我知道。但既然他给了我这个机会，我想认真的追求他。”  
钟银知道柯叶的性格，大概劝他也是没有用的。柯叶虽然外表看起来软软绵绵的，但性格特别强硬，而且行动能力高得吓人。钟银只好对柯叶说：“小树叶，傅总那种家族肯定水很深的，你再喜欢人家也要注意些。”  
说完又忍不住抱了下柯叶，“以后不住这了也不准忘了妈妈。”  
柯叶无奈的拍了两下钟妈妈的背，“又不是见不到了，都说了只有学校没事的日子我才会不在，那里离学校太远了。好了你抱得太紧了，我要准备收拾些衣服带过去了。”  
钟银听到便一下开心了许多，“我帮你收拾。唉呀你这衣柜的衣服真的可以吗？总裁都喜欢这么幼的款啊？”  
柯叶有些不好意思地说：“哪里幼了。”  
不过被问到这个问题，柯叶开始思考那傅黎到底喜欢怎么样的呢，今天中午那位omega那种外表温柔声音甜美的吗？


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
因为傅黎的住处与柯叶学校没有直达的地铁，还需要换乘一次，这样来回一趟花了不少时间。再次来到傅黎家所在的高档住宅区已经有些晚了。在路灯和月光下，风景与白天相差了许多。幸好柯叶的方向感很好，顺利地找到了傅黎家的位置。  
柯叶本来想和傅黎说一下会晚些回来，才发现他还没有傅黎的联系方式。站在门前，在按门铃和输密码间犹豫了一下，还是直接输了密码。傅黎并不在客厅，不过里面有一个房间从门缝里透出了灯光，柯叶走过去敲了一下门。脚步声响起，傅黎过来打开了门，“怎么这么迟才回来？”  
这个房间好像是书房，傅黎刚刚好像是在处理工作的样子。  
柯叶：“学校离这里有点远，来回一趟要挺久的。本来想和你说一声，才想起来没有你的联系方式。”  
傅黎：“待会把手机号告诉你。不早了，先放行李休息一下吧。”  
柯叶：“嗯，那我住哪个房间？”  
傅黎看着柯叶手上提着的行李，接了过来后带他走进了另一个房间，“既然住下来了就不用这么客气。”  
柯叶看了眼，明显是已经有人在使用的房间，“这是你的房间？”  
傅黎：“怎么，住进来不是和我一起睡的意思吗？不要告诉我你反悔了？”  
柯叶：“不是，只是觉得我们是不是从建立感情开始比较好啊。”  
傅黎挑了一下眉，“昨晚撕开抑制贴勾引我的时候怎么没这么想？”  
柯叶的脸又情不自禁地红了，“是我太着急了。”  
傅黎看他低下了头忍不住揉了揉omega软软的头发，“放下东西就先去洗澡吧。”说完便回了书房，好像还有工作没处理完。  
柯叶想着总裁真不好当啊，工作到这么迟也不知道吃饭了没。放下行李，柯叶先去厨房看了下，冰箱里放满了食材。柯叶的厨艺技能虽然几乎为零，不过简单的料理的话以前在家里的时候还是见过父母做的。柯叶自己也没有吃晚饭，于是打算煮点粥。  
柯叶洗完澡出来吹头发的时候，电饭煲发出粥好了的提示音，他放下电吹风走进了厨房。乘了两小碗粥放在桌上，再去书房前敲了下门，“你吃过晚饭了吗？我煮了点粥。”  
傅黎走出来，闻到了粥的香味，“还没有。”  
柯叶：“因为有点迟了，吃太多也不好消化，就喝一小碗粥吧。”  
傅黎看着这个贴心的omega觉得冲动把他带回家的自己也不是很疯。在餐厅面对面的坐下，柯叶的头发还是半干的，细软的头发贴在脸上很是可爱。柯叶喝粥的时候先舀起半勺左右，吹一下再放进嘴巴，然后一直重复这个步骤。这个omega似乎非常喜欢有规律的事情。  
明明只是碗很普通的粥，傅黎觉得边看着柯叶边喝好像喝出了不同的味道。吃完饭傅黎迫不及待地把自己的工作收了尾再洗了个澡。  
回到房间，发现柯叶躺在床上拿着一叠打印着英文的A4纸在看。傅黎坐在床边问：“在看什么？”  
柯叶：“一些相关的论文。”  
傅黎看了眼似乎是柯叶专业相关的内容，“真的是好学生啊，不过躺床上看不是不方便？明天帮你把客房加张桌子改成书房吧。”  
柯叶：“谢谢。”  
傅黎：“要怎么谢我？”  
柯叶犹豫了一下，把论文放到了床头，然后开始解睡衣的扣子，“以身相许？”  
（车）  
傅黎：“。。。” 这个omega该不会是惯犯吧，怎么觉得被他吃死了。  
柯叶把上衣的扣子全解开了，然后伸手去解傅黎的上衣。傅黎却按住了他的手把他从坐姿压倒在床上，然后吻在了柯叶的乳尖上。  
突然的湿润触感让柯叶颤了一下，傅黎边吸允着边把手伸进了柯叶裤子，“这样就湿了？”  
柯叶有些不好意思地点了点头，也用手隔着睡裤抚摸了下傅黎的下体，感受到坚硬后便更加大胆地把手伸进傅黎的裤子里。  
在柯叶轻柔地抚摸下傅黎被完全地撩动了，他把omega后颈腺体上的抑制贴撕下后也撕下了自己的抑制贴，“以后在家不准贴。”  
柯叶被突如其来的檀木香冲昏了头脑，alpha信息素实在过于强烈，隔了好几秒柯叶才张口带着点呻吟回答道：“好。”  
由于昨晚才做过，手指的进入非常顺利，不一会柯叶的睡裤便湿了一大片。傅黎的手指加快了抽插的速度，导致柯叶原先抚摸着傅黎下体的手的动作越来越缓慢直到完全不动了。  
傅黎觉得差不多了便俯下身在omega耳边低语：“还记得昨晚欠了我什么吗？”  
柯叶在傅黎的手指抽出后终于喘了一口气，“嗯，记得。”  
听到满意的回答，傅黎微笑着躺到床上解了自己的睡裤，“那今天让老师验收下成果。”  
柯叶把自己湿得一塌糊涂的睡裤和内裤脱掉，跨坐在在傅黎的身上。右手抚摸套弄了几下傅黎的阴茎后，抬起自己的身体，尝试着向下坐。  
傅黎的前端被omega的身体湿热温暖包裹着，看着omega努力接纳自己的样子傅黎被更加刺激到了。  
柯叶觉得只进了一半的阴茎好像突然又更粗了些，把原先撑在床上的左手移到了傅黎漂亮的腹肌上，也让自己坐直了一些。然后咬着牙往下让傅黎完全进到了自己的身体里。  
除了最开始的进入有些艰难，被擦过敏感点的柯叶很快就放松了身体。只不过跪着的姿势上下动了十几次后，柯叶便觉得有些累了，于是尝试着小幅度地前后动了几下。缓慢地研磨似乎给柯叶带来了更大的快感。  
傅黎看着这个无师自通开始寻找自己敏感点的omega忍不住说了句：“看来昨晚没有说谎，学习能力确实很强。”  
柯叶嘴里现在已经说不出完整的句子了，喉咙里断断续续地发出了好听的呻吟。  
主动的姿势过了一会让柯叶的体力有些支撑不住，动作越来越缓慢。傅黎便开始辅助的从下往上地动了起来。  
比起昨晚单方面的信息素勾引，今天柯叶在alpha信息素下被撩拨得更加敏感。虽然还没有测过，但两人显然有着十分高的契合度。在两种信息素的交缠下，傅黎也体会到了前所未有的快感。  
看到柯叶快到顶的表情，傅黎抚摸着omega的阴茎，堵住了铃口，“一起去好不好。”  
柯叶已经回答不出话来，又是点头又是摇了下头，嘴里除了呻吟还不断念着傅黎的名字，“傅黎…啊…傅黎…不…不要了…傅黎…”  
傅黎再次用力向上顶了几次，松开了手指。柯叶的精液射在了傅黎的手上又从指缝漏出流到了傅黎的腹肌上，傅黎也射在了柯叶的体内。  
结束后傅黎拿起床头纸巾帮柯叶简单地清理了下，抱着已经昏昏欲睡的omega重新躺回了床上。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
元旦假期后，柯叶又回到了学校。学期末，优等生柯叶不用愁考试和论文，保研也早就确定下来了，柯叶还是希望能尽早地进研究室接触以后的研究课题。  
柯叶打算平日又住回寝室，钟银对此表示非常开心。  
钟银虽然上了大学后算是学渣，但文城大学毕竟是国内top的学校，他的底子还是很好的。钟银家里早早地就打算让他去出国留学，上学期学校定下来后，钟银就又回到了半咸鱼状态。  
半咸鱼状态的钟银此刻躺在床上，被隔壁床的闹钟吵醒了。然而隔壁床按了闹钟后并没有起来的打算。  
钟银知道柯叶有非常重的起床气和赖床习惯，三年多来肩负着叫柯叶起床的艰巨任务。这也是柯叶偶尔叫他钟妈妈的原因，因为上大学前肩负这个任务的是柯叶的妈妈。  
钟银原本对每天刷研究室不是很感兴趣，但闲着也是闲着，柯叶不在寝室陪他也很无聊。于是之前年底和柯叶一起刷研究室的钟银居然还给教授留下了个好印象，让他跟着研里的博士做项目里的小任务。  
钟银下了床走到隔壁床，二话不说掀开被子躺了进去。叫柯叶起床一般有两种办法，一个是暴力攻略，一个是和他睡一起，因为柯叶不喜欢和其他人睡一张床。  
感受到温度变化的柯叶睁开眼睛，看到躺在隔壁的的钟银，推了推一如既往地一动不动。无奈地说：“好了好了，我起来了，你快下去。”  
钟银：“小树叶，都这么久了你还愿意让我睡你旁边，妈妈心碎了。”  
柯叶：“我只是不习惯。”  
钟银：“那你在傅总家都是怎么办的啊？”  
柯叶想了想在傅黎家住的几天，傅黎的生物钟特别准，总是6点早起在跑步机上运动半小时再洗个澡。傅黎不喜欢家里有保姆，于是只有家政人员会在早上过来打扫卫生顺便做好早饭，在傅黎洗完澡前就会离开。柯叶虽然是在傅黎家住了下来，却总也觉得哪里不对。他和傅黎好像站在不太对等的位置，柯叶也没办法把傅黎家当作自己家，也不好意思赖在床上不起来。于是柯叶每天早上都会在闻到早饭香味时起床，和傅黎一块吃饭。  
傅黎的工作大部分时候都需要出门，只有晚上的时间会在家里处理工作。可以看出来傅黎的工作是真的很忙。虽然杂志经常把他塑造成无忧无虑的大财团的继承人，但实际上傅黎现在的公司都是他一手建立起来的，和傅氏集团仅仅是个挂名的关系。傅黎的父亲看来是有意锻炼他的能力，什么事都希望他亲力亲为。  
柯叶：“我在他家好像都能自己起来，也不讨厌他睡在旁边。”  
钟银：“。。。” 钟银觉得自己闻到了恋爱的酸臭味。  
大四的学生在研究室没有固定的位置，都是自由的选位置坐下。钟银才到就被博士学长唤去当免费劳动力，对柯叶哀嚎了好一阵恋恋不舍的离开柯叶去找学长。  
柯叶一个人坐了下来，打开笔记本，却少有地对着屏幕发了一会呆。刚刚想到在傅黎家的事让他有些心虚，他告白后，傅黎一直没有回应。收回思绪，柯叶逼自己投入研究，做擅长的事情能让他感到安心。  
中午去吃饭太花时间了，柯叶和钟银都在研究室用能量饮料和饼干凑合过了。这一天两人也一直到傍晚才从研究室出来。  
钟银：“啊，好想吃火锅，可是太远了，完全没有力气再出去了。”  
柯叶：“是啊，今天就在回寝室的路上顺便带点饭回去吧，明天还要早起去研究室呢。”  
钟银：“你居然对这样的生活毫无怨言吗？果然学霸的脑回路都不太一样。”  
柯叶：“也说不上多喜欢，但起码是我能解决的事，所以也不讨厌。”  
钟银：“要是知道研究这么辛苦，我才不进研究室。唉，不会读硕博都是这样的吧？想想以后去了国外还是一个人，真吃不消啊，现在起码还能和小树叶一块取取暖。” 说完钟银抓起了柯叶的手。  
柯叶：“你再不放手，在国内也可以一个人的。”  
钟银乖乖地放下了手，“啊，无情的小树叶虽然也很可爱啊～”  
钟银：“说起无情，学长真的太恐怖了，你知道我今天被骂了多少次吗？我前二十来年的人生全加起来都还没有今天一天被骂的多。”  
柯叶：“学长只是嘴上凶吧，要不然也不会花一整天在你一个新人身上，博士生都很忙的。”  
钟银：“我倒是希望他能去做自己的事，可是每隔一会他就要转过来看我的进度，我现在头都不敢向右转了，感觉右边总有他的脸，简直心理阴影。可恶的alpha，还仗着自己的体力优势，一整天不带休息的，都不知道我们omega体力有限吗？”  
柯叶：“确实是累了，果然其他地方可以赢过alpha，身体素质却是怎么都没办法啊。”  
钟银：“你家傅总也是那种不需要休息的alpha吧？”  
柯叶想了想傅黎的日常，“嗯，他每天都很忙。”  
柯叶说完才想起看了看自己的手机，傅黎今天也没有联系他，傅黎好像特别不喜欢主动联系别人。  
两人吃完饭洗完澡便各自躺回了床上，疲惫后睡意来得特别快，钟银已经完全睡死过去了。柯叶打开了手机，点开和傅黎的聊天框。之前虽然说了因为要去研究室所以打算住回学校一阵，也没有说什么时候回去，想了想于是打了一句：“今天去了研究室，研究任务还是挺重的，我打算周五晚上再回去可以吗？”  
等了一会傅黎便回了他，“好。”  
柯叶：“那周五晚上见，晚安。”  
傅黎：“晚安。”  
柯叶看着这个晚安，嘴角忍不住上扬。他想着傅黎只要愿意给予他这一点点就足够了。就好像只要有一点点阳光，树叶就忍不住朝着温暖的方向伸长枝干。柯叶抓着手机，安心地睡了下去。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
傅氏集团原主营酒店业，在傅黎父亲手上才开始拓宽了更多的业务。傅黎和他父亲的想法接近，他除了接手集团旗下的餐饮业，还自己一手创办了家负责数据分析公司。这便是当时和柯叶的研究室合作的公司。傅黎希望能借助人工智能对消费者行为和喜好进行自动化分析和预测。  
这一周里，公司的员工都感受到了傅总比平常还要低的低气压，谁也不知道发生了什么，只能尽量避免出现在傅总眼前以免挨骂。直到周五这天，傅总好像心情终于好转了些，甚至在下班时间前走出了办公室。  
柯叶和钟银一起回到了宿舍，忙了一整周，两人都十分疲惫了。柯叶到了寝室后没有片刻休息便开始收拾了行李。  
钟银：“要不你明天再走吧，都这么累了。”  
柯叶：“没事，之前答应了他的。”  
钟银：“小树叶，你知不知道什么叫欲擒故纵啊，你不能一直这样。”  
柯叶：“我也不觉得没有恋爱经验的人的建议有多有效。”  
钟银：“啊，无法反驳。” 说完钟银抱着被子假装大哭了起来。  
这时柯叶的手机响了起来，是傅黎的消息。  
傅黎：“从研究室出来了吗？我过来接你。”  
柯叶欣喜若狂，傅黎没有提前和他说过，傅黎居然特意过来接他了。柯叶抱着手机转了个圈躺倒在床上，回了傅黎的信息。  
柯叶：“现在刚到寝室，我还在收拾东西，马上出来。”  
傅黎：“还没有到，没事，你慢慢来。”  
柯叶：“好。”  
钟银看着眼前笑得开花的人，“发生什么好事了？”  
柯叶：“他要过来接我。”  
钟银：“。。。”  
柯叶：“对了，他下周生日你说我送什么比较好。”  
下周是傅黎的生日，柯叶知道傅黎应该什么东西都不缺，所以在生日礼物的选择上纠结了特别久。  
钟银想了会，“总裁啊，这难度挺高的。我觉得吧，就送你就挺不错的。”  
柯叶：“别闹。”  
钟银：“没有闹，我认真的。或者了解下傅总有什么喜好，比如女装什么的，你穿着一起送了效果绝对好。”  
柯叶：“。。。”  
柯叶放弃了挣扎，继续收起了行李。但打开衣柜的时候他忍不住想，傅黎该不会真喜欢女装吧，如果喜欢的话倒也不是不可以。  
傅黎把车开到学校门口，发现今天由于是周五，有很多本市的家长也停在外面等着接孩子回家。从校门口走出来的柯叶，看到傅黎告诉他的车牌号后，一路小跑着过去。  
傅黎看着身材纤细的omega，有种自己也是来接孩子的错觉。不由得摇了摇头想把这个念头消灭。坐在副驾驶上的柯叶看着自己上车前在摇头的傅黎，想不通发生了什么。  
傅黎拿起柯叶抱着的行李放在后座，然后揉了揉柯叶柔软的小卷发，“晚上想吃什么？”  
柯叶想了想：“火锅，这几天室友一直在说想吃，听得我也想吃了。”  
说到后面声音略带着撒娇，傅黎笑了笑说：“好，你累了吧，在车上睡会，到了叫你。”  
柯叶听话地扣上安全带后在车上闭上眼睛，满脑子都在想他完全不知道傅黎到底喜欢什么，待会一定要找机会问出来，想着想着还真的睡了下去。  
到了店门口，傅黎看副驾驶上的人已经睡得十分香甜了，于是忍不住用手在柯叶脸上捏来捏去，没一会柯叶便醒了。  
“到了啊。”柯叶睁开眼睛，说完后抬起手向后靠伸展了一下。  
前台看到傅总后带两人走进了一个包厢。傅黎把点餐的机器交给了柯叶，让他随便点。  
柯叶点了一些自己喜欢的东西后，抬头问傅黎：“你喜欢吃什么？”  
傅黎其实不怎么吃火锅，因为他不能吃辣，“点个鸳鸯锅吧，其他按你喜欢的点就行。”  
柯叶发现傅黎好像经常不正面回答人的问题，可能是工作上经常与人周旋造成的习惯。他在自己内心的傅黎专用小本本上记下了傅黎不喜欢吃辣。  
柯叶把点的菜在鸳鸯锅里一边下了一半。吃火锅会比较花时间，柯叶决定趁今晚多问出几个傅黎的喜好。  
傅黎看着对面小算盘打得十分响小朋友，露出了宠溺的笑容。  
柯叶拿出了手机，打开相册给傅黎看，“这是我和室友在研究室时吃的午饭，室友一直说这样的日子没法过了，不过我觉得这样不仅节省时间，营养也挺均衡的。”  
说着说着他滑动了屏幕移动到了下一张照片，屏幕上是柯叶寝室的书桌，桌面上有一盏台灯，笔记本电脑，还有一个装论文的盒子和笔记工具。除此之外，侧边的收纳架上摆着一排玩偶，基本上是父母和同学送给他的。不知道为什么他生日总能收到各种抱枕和小玩偶，明明他强调过很多次他已经不小了，还是经常被当成小朋友看待。  
“啊，这是我的书桌。这些是礼物，床上放不下了，比较小的就摆在这里了。好像我一直都被当作小朋友，” 柯叶说到这里委屈的撇了撇嘴，“你应该从来没收过这样的礼物吧？”  
傅黎看了下说道：“确实没有，不过挺适合你的。”  
柯叶：“哪里适合我了啊，我可一点都不觉得。”  
傅黎笑着用手指点了下屏幕，“小兔子这么可爱不是很适合吗？”  
傅黎指的是个穿着芭蕾舞纱裙的史黛拉玩偶。柯叶愣了一下，不知道傅黎是开玩笑还是认真的。认真的话这难易度也太高了。  
柯叶：“你喜欢小兔子呀？”  
傅黎表情认真地想了想，“倒也不是。”  
这顿晚饭柯叶觉得他一生的社交能力都用上了好像也没有问出什么重要情报。太难了。  
回家后傅黎领着柯叶走到了客房，房间内现在摆着新的书桌和显示器。傅黎：“如果你需要学习以后也可以用这里。”  
傅黎今晚主动为他做了好多事，柯叶十分开心地从包里把笔记本摆在了书桌上，对傅黎说：“谢谢！”  
傅黎看着柯叶的笑容，想着就做了这么点事就开心成这样，这个omega也太好哄了。  
傅黎：“今晚已经很迟了，就不要学习了，过来。”  
柯叶乖巧地放下行李然后扑到了傅黎怀里，傅黎闻着怀里香草味的omega觉得真是太值了。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
柯叶醒来时傅黎已经不在床上了，傅黎周末也保持着平常的生物钟。柯叶揉了揉眼睛拿起了放在床头的手机看了会才爬了起来。  
结果昨晚还是没能从傅黎口中问出太多信息。也许是两人的相处的时间还太短了，柯叶安慰自己，这样就能完全敞开心扉也不太现实。  
下周三是傅黎的生日，柯叶决定这几天先不回学校了。他的专业其实没有一直待在研究室的必要，在家远程也是可以完成任务的。  
傅黎从浴室出来，边擦头发边拿起手机确认下周的日程。傅黎的每年的生日都会有个生日宴，比起给他庆祝生日更像是一个定期的社交活动。他皱着眉看着周三晚的日程，虽然知道不可避免但今年好像特别不想参加。  
这时柯叶从房间走出来洗漱，带来了一股清淡的香草味。傅黎看着头发乱糟糟穿着印花T恤闭着眼睛刷牙的omega，觉得自己像是养了个小朋友在家。  
傅黎：“下周平日也是回学校住吗？”  
柯叶：“下周没有需要去学校做的事情，其他的我远程可以完成的。” 说完后想了想又补了一句，“我在这里住可以吗？”  
傅黎：“当然，当初不就是这么约定的吗？”  
柯叶开心地回抱了一下傅黎，发现把嘴上牙膏沫蹭了点到傅黎衣服上后又赶紧放开，拿毛巾帮傅黎擦了擦。  
傅黎对早餐非常有讲究，不仅每一种食物都会吃一点，还会按蔬菜豆类鱼类肉类的顺序食用，这样能让血糖值缓慢上升，有助于适应接下来工作量巨大的一天。  
柯叶其实一般不吃早餐的，或者说大多数时候都是直接睡过去快中午才起来，直接吃个早午餐解决问题。但是傅黎让家政人员每天做一份一样的食物，柯叶也不好意思不吃。  
柯叶皱着眉强迫早晨反胃的自己按着顺序吃下早餐，心里想着以前觉得自己是个非常有规律的人，但和傅黎做事的规律性比起来差太多了。  
傅黎看着皱着眉不怎么想吃饭的柯叶，忍不住发出老父亲的声音，“不吃早饭不行，你还是学生，每天都有大量的脑力活动，按时吃早餐很重要。”  
柯叶被这句他以前在家里被念过无数遍的话语惊到了，低下头边吃饭边回应道：“好。”  
傅黎：“今天有什么打算吗？没有的话我带你出去买些衣服。”  
柯叶低头看了眼自己的印花T恤，“是不是我穿得太小了啊？”  
傅黎：“也不是，但你快大学毕业了吧，差不多可以备一些正装了。上次来我们公司年会也还是穿得和小朋友一样。”  
柯叶有些不好意思笑了笑，“我没有想到是那么正式的场合啦，而且我的专业性质就是不怎么见人的，穿什么都没有人管。不过你居然还记得我穿了什么。”  
傅黎：“在卫生间里勾引我的人，确实很难忘记。”  
柯叶：“。。。”  
傅黎没有继续调侃柯叶，而是问道：“下周三晚上我家里会帮我办个生日宴，你要来吗？”  
柯叶：“那是你家人的聚会吧？我去应该不太好，还是算了。”  
傅黎像只是社交询问一样，没有继续邀请而是马上就回了句：“好。”  
吃完早饭后柯叶便被傅黎带着去量了正装的尺码又选了一些布料。柯叶对布料的选择完全没有经验，也不觉得自己有太多机会穿，于是把选择权都交给了傅黎。  
其实就算柯叶不这么做，控制欲极强的傅总其实也会说服他选自己看中的。出门不到一个小时又回到了家里，不过柯叶还挺喜欢跟着傅黎过这种高效率的生活。  
回家后，柯叶走进傅黎帮他准备的书房，把昨晚带来的行李摆在桌上。平常这个点他都还没有起床，不赖床多出来的时间一下子居然不知道该做什么。  
傅黎已经回自己的书房处理事务了，傅黎对工作的热情实在太高，抱着游戏机打算先休息一会的柯叶甚至感觉到了一点罪恶感。还没出学校的柯叶在校内虽然基本没有竞争对手，但果然出了社会的话优秀的人还是很多的啊。  
傅黎和柯叶待在家里时，大部分时间两个人都做着自己的事情互不干涉。虽然这和柯叶想象中的恋爱不太一样，但他并不讨厌这种相处方式。  
因为知道傅黎生日那天会在外面，于是前一天晚上吃晚饭时，柯叶拿出定的蛋糕小小的庆祝了一下。  
柯叶：“提前祝你生日快乐啦，明天你就32岁了，我们的年龄差扩大到11岁了诶。”  
傅黎：“。。。”   
这个omega居然学会调侃他了，这些日子真是太纵容他了。  
傅黎不怎么喜欢吃甜点，不过还是挑剔地拿了几颗摆在上面的草莓再从蛋糕上切了一小块没有奶油的部分吃了。  
柯叶看着挑食的傅黎，想着这个alpha每天早上还逼着自己吃早饭呢。啧，真是双标。  
傅黎第二天一早回到了傅家主宅。工作上偶尔能与父亲见面，最近却是挺长一段时间没有见到母亲了。傅黎的父亲傅苑与母亲原秋虽是商业联姻，但感情很好。本来在这种大家族，傅黎不该是独生子的，但由于母亲身体不好，生下傅黎后父亲便不让母亲再怀孕了。  
一进门，母亲便从房间出来拉着傅黎仔细打量，担心他工作过于劳累。由于是独生子，母亲对他是一直是近乎溺爱的态度。  
原秋：“我知道你在工作上是不会让我担心的，但也没必要什么事都亲力亲为，我听你的助理说你周末也经常处理工作，千万别累着自己。”  
傅黎默默在心里取消了助理这个月的奖金，“你不要听他胡说，你看我现在不是很健康吗？”  
原秋：“你可千万不要怪罪人家，是我一定要问的。好了不说这些了，黎黎，你今天32岁了，生日快乐。”  
傅黎：“谢谢。”  
原秋思考了一会，“我知道你父亲安排你和高家的千金见面过了，虽然和高家的联合能带来很多资源，但不是所有商业联姻都能像我和你爸一样有好结果的。妈妈不希望你受限于这些，如果有中意的omega一定要带回来给我看看。”  
傅黎：“嗯。”  
被问到这些，傅黎突然想起了前些天助理提交给他的契合度报告，上面写着他和柯叶的契合度是99%。虽然早就猜测到了高契合度，却没有想到能这么高。也是，要不然他也不会在遇到柯叶的第一天就被这个omega勾引成功了。  
生日宴一如既往的是个枯燥的社交活动，傅黎心不在焉的应付着走向他敬酒的人。对于他来说，回家见一趟母亲其实已经算基本任务了，其他的只是顺便的工作。  
傅黎回到家已经快12点了，他打开门，发现屋内没有亮灯，柯叶大概是已经睡了吧。他打开客厅的灯光后却发现omega裹着浴袍趴在餐厅的桌子上睡觉。  
傅黎走过去，拍了拍柯叶的背，“怎么在这睡了？会感冒的，乖，起来回房间睡。”  
柯叶抬起了头看到傅黎，拿起了手机看了看时间，11点58分，“你回来了啊，刚好生日还没过呢。”  
傅黎：“怎么？要送我生日礼物吗？”  
柯叶仰起头说：“是啊。”  
说完柯叶便解开了浴袍，里面是条天蓝色的齐膝小纱裙配上白色丝袜。  
傅黎看得呆了一会儿，然后声音低沉地说：“只剩下一分钟了。”  
柯叶：“生日快乐，喜欢吗？”  
傅黎扯下柯叶半披着的浴袍，“试了才知道。”

（车）生日礼物  
柯叶被傅黎一把抱起放在餐桌上，柯叶吓了一跳慌乱地说：“不回房间吗？”  
傅黎没有回答而是直接吻在了柯叶的唇上，傅黎用力的吸允着柯叶的舌尖然后扫过了口腔内每一个位置，这个漫长的吻让柯叶快喘不过气来。  
柯叶的肩型非常好看，小纱裙的吊带镶着金色的边，搭在锁骨上衬得皮肤更白了。大概因为吊带裙是女款，胸口处略微宽松了些，从傅黎的角度往下看，里面的风景一览无余。  
傅黎把手从宽松胸口处伸了进去，抚摸着omega的胸部，“衣服大了些呢，还是说是为以后准备的？要是怀孕了的话是不是就刚好了？”  
柯叶虽然是主动邀请的，但傅黎的话还是让他有些不好意思，“按生理书上写的，确实omega在孕期胸部会变大。”  
柯叶坐在桌子上，后背没有支撑点，傅黎不断地进攻让他只好把手撑到后面，这个动作让他把胸挺了起来，仿佛是主动在邀请傅黎一样。  
傅黎把小纱裙的吊带从柯叶的肩膀上拉了下来，丝滑质地的裙子滑到了柯叶的胸部下面，被撑着的手肘卡住。  
傅黎弯下身舔了舔柯叶粉色的乳头，同时把手从纱裙下隔着丝袜抚摸着柯叶的大腿。  
柯叶是第一次穿丝袜，束缚的感觉让他很不习惯，隔着丝袜的抚摸让柯叶觉得十分的痒，他忍不住动了动腿往后缩了一下，“啊…这样好痒。”  
傅黎强势的拉住了柯叶想逃脱的腿，顺势把他两条腿打开了些，“不准跑。”  
白色丝袜的裆部里什么都没有穿，若隐若现的展现在傅黎的眼前。柯叶感觉到自己的后穴已经开始分泌液体了，丝袜贴着的地方湿湿的有些不舒服。  
傅黎的手从大腿上滑到了裆部，按压了几下，湿答答的液体便透过薄薄的丝袜流了出来。  
傅黎：“怎么就这么湿了？”  
柯叶：“啊…呜…因为你压了…啊…”  
傅黎又按压了几下，“不喜欢吗？”  
柯叶：“喜欢…啊…喜欢…”  
傅黎：“还喜欢什么？告诉我？告诉我就给你。”  
柯叶：“喜欢…你…啊…想要…啊…想要…你…”  
傅黎把柯叶的纱裙全部撩了起来，然后把丝袜褪到了柯叶的膝盖处，“把腿抱着。”  
柯叶由于褪下的丝袜卡在膝盖上无法打开双腿，只好合并着大腿然后将小腿稍微打开抱着自己的脚踝处，“这，这样吗？”  
傅黎：“对，做得很好。”  
傅黎将柯叶慢慢地放倒在桌上，用手指抽插了几下便一手都是湿滑的液体。傅黎解开了自己的裤子将自己的阴茎送入了柯叶的体内。  
柯叶：“啊…太大了…啊…慢一点…啊…”  
傅黎：“一周多没进来就这么紧了，放松一点。”  
傅黎没有急于抽插，而是停下来抚摸了几下柯叶的阴茎。前端的快感让柯叶后面的痛感得以缓解。在柯叶慢慢发出了舒服的喘息后，傅黎开始快速地抽插。  
由于躺着的姿势柯叶只能看见天花板，完全看不到傅黎的动作让他有些不安。视觉受限让肉体相撞的声音和水声被放大，柯叶感觉自己的脸热了起来，不过很快柯叶就被快感冲击得无暇顾及这些。  
傅黎精准地每次都擦过柯叶的敏感点，柯叶被刺激得忍不住收缩了几下。  
柯叶：“啊…要去了…傅黎…我想看着你…”  
傅黎把柯叶抱起，一手抓住他的双肩，一手扶着他的腰，宠溺地看着柯叶，“今天这么乖，说好了的，都给你。”  
柯叶看着傅黎的脸，被插射了。  
傅黎加快了速度，每次都擦过柯叶的生殖腔入口。未开启的入口有些疼痛，柯叶抓着自己脚踝的手加大了力度。  
傅黎抵在柯叶的生殖腔入口处射了出来，像是想要完全获得这个omega一样。  
傅黎帮柯叶脱下了湿得不行的纱裙和丝袜，抱着柯叶走进浴室简单清理了一下，然后抱着柯叶回到了房间。  
傅黎轻轻抚摸着柯叶的头，“谢谢你的生日礼物，我很喜欢。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
柯叶在傅黎生日后第二天回到了学校，和钟银把需要纸质提交的报告都交完后便一起回了宿舍。  
钟银忍不住抱怨，“为什么在这个信息化社会里的超级信息化的专业还存在纸质报告这种东西？”  
柯叶：“是啊，不然我也不用特意回来一趟了。”  
钟银：“所以你回来是为了交报告不是为了看我啊？”  
柯叶：“当然。” 柯叶忽略了在床上假哭打滚的钟银，“马上就寒假了，你打算什么时候回家？”  
柯叶和钟银的家都不在文城，他们一般只有寒暑假会回家一趟。  
钟银：“学校没事我就走了，所以定了这周末的机票。毕竟之后要去留学了，能一直在家里待的日子也不多了。小树叶你呢？”  
柯叶：“我还没考虑好。”  
钟银：“你不会是想和傅总一起过年吧。难道你们已经到了亲人这个阶段了，这么快？”  
柯叶：“你想哪儿去了，他都还不想让我见到他家人呢。”  
钟银：“发生了什么？”  
柯叶：“也没有什么啦，他生日那天家里给他办了个生日宴，我感觉他不是很想让我去，不过也挺正常的，我们也才认识没多久。”  
钟银：“卧槽，我感觉到了一股渣alpha的气息。”  
柯叶没有理会钟银的吐槽，“我没想好要什么时候回家，是因为我发情期快到了。我打算在那之后回去吧。”  
钟银瞪大了眼睛，“所以你打算和傅总一起度过发情期吗？”  
柯叶：“是不是太早了些？”  
钟银拿出手机，“我搜索下情侣在一起多久后可以一起度过发情期。”  
柯叶有些无奈又有点好奇忍不住凑过去一起看起了手机屏幕。  
钟银：“哇，这都什么答案，你看这个回答：在一起了还不一起度过发情期的是性功能障碍吧？”  
柯叶：“这倒是没问题。”  
钟银听着这个好像开了车的回答，“唉，小树叶你长大了。不过我看回答，好像默认情侣不管在一起多久alpha帮助omega度过发情期是理所应当的。”  
柯叶一下不知道该怎么回答，钟银看着他困扰的表情，“要不我也等你发情期结束了再回家？就是这月底了吧，差不了几天。”  
柯叶：“不用了，提前用发情抑制剂的话就是休息几天的事，我都体验过好几次了还能有什么问题。”  
钟银虽然还想再劝说但发现柯叶好像有点不开心便也忍住了，决定换个愉快的话题，“对了，我出国后你一定要来找我玩啊～”  
柯叶：“你那时候还有时间玩吗，博士生？”  
钟银：“唉，被你这么一说还真是，我为什么想不通当初申请的博士课程啊，申个硕士混混日子多好。”  
柯叶：“不过我还挺想去玩的，到时候找你可不准以太忙为借口。”  
钟银：“你找我玩当然是什么时候都不忙啦。对了，小树叶，你就没考虑过出国吗？以你的成绩想去哪儿就能去哪儿吧。而且，你不是有考虑以后留校做科研吗？有国外留学的经验应该会比较好吧。”  
柯叶：“嗯，的确有考虑过，不过，先留下试试吧，国内读完硕士再出去也可以的。”  
钟银很快就明白了柯叶说的试试是指什么，“天哪，你付出的也太多了。”  
柯叶：“说不定之后发现自己不适合研究，直接工作了说不定，毕竟我们专业肯定是进公司工资高嘛。”  
钟银：“我的话还有可能，你就算了，看你熬夜写论文的劲头感觉你就是为了研究而生的。而且，你不缺钱吧。”  
柯叶：“一般来说，大学毕业的年龄其实应该经济独立了。”  
钟银被戳到了痛处，“我至少还要读5年书呢，而且国外开销那么大。我还是个小宝宝，需要父母的支持。”  
两人说说笑笑地躺在床上，由于钟银这周末就要回家了，无所事事的两人打开了游戏机荒废了一下午的时光。

傅黎度过了一个满意的生日后，比平常还要迟才到了公司。  
一进办公室，助理西谷就递上了一份报告。  
西谷：“傅总，这是您之前要的高家的背景调查。”  
傅黎接过报告开始认真看了起来。高家早期是靠煤矿资源发家的，颇有暴发户的味道。不过高家在煤矿行业疲软前，基本把资金转投向了旅游开发和中介行业，也算是走得顺风顺水。不过一直有些传言说高家的投资移民中介项目，有涉嫌帮助客户资金外逃的，所以才能带来那么大的盈利。  
傅氏集团旗下目前盈利最多的便是酒店业和餐饮业，傅黎自己一手创办的公司，其实都还在前期的投入阶段，并不能带来多少盈利。傅黎对这家公司的定位也是能应用在自己傅氏集团的业务上当然是最好的，但还是以研究为主。不过人工智能所带来的宣传噱头对于傅氏集团来说已经算是很便宜的一笔广告费了。  
这些年，IT行业的公司大多数都被过高估值了，但其实IT行业早就有了护城河。能够拿出真正有意义的研究成果的只有业内大公司，他们背后是所投入的巨额研究经费。而宣称着自己有做研究的小公司，基本只能骗骗什么都不懂的外人了。  
父亲想让他和高家合作的确是非常合理的，毕竟这能给他们带来长期稳定的大量订单。在这种浮躁的环境下，马上能带来收益的项目其实才是最稳定的资金来源。然而傅黎一直对高家的背景持着怀疑的态度，如果要和高家合作，他必须要完全地掌握背后的信息。  
傅黎看着报告里的内容陷入沉思，高家的这块蛋糕他不拿下必然会被抢走，而傅黎是不会让这种事发生的。  
傅黎把报告扔进了抽屉后，对助理说道：“对了，上次让你查了信息素契合度的那个omega，果然还是做一下背景调查吧。”  
西谷：“明白了，傅总。”  
虽然那个omega看起来就是个普通的学生，但是他和自己的契合度太高了。傅黎担心这要是被有心人利用了，说不定会成为他的弱点。相遇还不到一个月，他已经数次由于信息素吸引失去了理智，果然还是调查清楚比较好。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
西谷：“傅总，您要的那位omega的报告也准备好了。”  
傅黎接过简单看了一下，柯叶的alpha父亲是大学教授，omega父亲是翻译家。生出柯叶这样十分优秀的孩子倒是不奇怪了，傅黎想道柯叶有时略微死板的性格又忍不住笑了笑。  
看起来家境是挺不错的，不过柯叶没有那种娇生惯养的感觉，想必家教还是很严格的。柯叶上的学校一直都是没有性别区分的学校，但是成绩从来都是第一名。虽然傅黎大概知道文城大学的学生应该都很优秀，但没想到柯叶有着超出alpha的能力。  
调查报告剩下的内容大都不太重要，但傅黎还是一字不漏地看完了。简直是个教科书一样的美满家庭，没有任何污点。  
傅黎打开抽屉拿出里面的另一份高家的调查报告，把两份报告放桌上思考了一会儿，给自己父亲打了一个电话。

学期结束了，钟银也在周末回了家。柯叶也准备去傅黎家待到发情期结束再回父母家过年。  
不过柯叶还是没有把握傅黎会陪他一起度过发情期，所以在收拾行李时他打开了抽屉，拿出了早就备好的抑制剂。希望不要用上，柯叶想着。  
柯叶中午回到傅黎的家中，进了书房发现衣柜了挂了些新的衣服。是傅黎上次帮他选的正装，每一套都还配上了相应的衬衫领带和皮鞋。不可否认，傅黎的眼光非常好，完全没有柯叶插手的必要。  
就在柯叶准备拿出游戏机玩一会的时候，傅黎的短信来了。  
傅黎：“今晚有个投资商的晚会，刚好和你的领域挺接近的，你要不要一起去看看？”  
柯叶其实不喜欢去这类的社交场合，要不然他也不会选择搞科研了。但这是傅黎第一次邀请他一起出去这样的场合，柯叶还是挺高兴。  
柯叶：“好的，我现在刚到你家，你给我定的衣服可以用上了。”  
傅黎傍晚回家亲自接柯叶一起去参加晚会。柯叶见他进了门便赶紧放下游戏机，“是不是准备要走了，等等我，我换个衣服。”  
傅黎跟着他进了书房，亲自帮柯叶挑选了一套，“用这一套。”  
傅黎挑的是一套浅蓝灰色的西装，主面料是柔软的羊驼毛料，领子和袖口用的是丝绸面料。衬衫前襟是细风琴褶，配上和外套同色系的双层蝴蝶结。柯叶虽然不熟悉正装的价位，但傅黎挑的肯定价格不菲。  
柯叶换好了后，傅黎十分满意的把他从头看到脚，年轻又不失贵气的风格非常适合脸还十分稚嫩的omega。  
傅黎忍住揉乱他头发的冲动，“非常合适，突然不想带出去见人了。”  
傅黎在车上对柯叶简单介绍了一下，其实这个晚会不是以拉投资为主的，因为大部分是已经确认了的项目，这是大家一个社交的场合。  
现在就算在大学的环境里，也不是单纯做科研就足够了。教授必须有项目资金用于支付整个研究室的开销。所以除了研究能力，良好的人际关系也成为了教职竞争的一项评估。  
现在比较热门的人工智能画像处理等方向的研究室，由于不仅可以拿到国家和学校的资金，还会有许多企业上门寻求合作。这也是为什么这类研究室现在成为了学生里的热门，不仅未来就业相当有保障，读书期间还能拿到不亚于普通工薪族的工资。  
傅黎知道柯叶有意和他的alpha父亲一样，将来在学校就职，便觉得带他出来见人也是不错的选择。  
为了方便大家交谈，晚会是自助式的，也没有椅子。柯叶对这种不能坐着吃饭的晚会非常不喜欢，不过傅黎在旁边他只好全程保持住微笑。  
一进到会场内，便有人朝着傅黎打招呼，傅黎和对方寒暄了几句后向柯叶介绍：“这是D社的CEO，他们公司主要是做咨询的，非常擅长分析不同地域的消费习惯，很多商场在选择品牌进驻的时候都会找他们咨询。”  
说完也不忘介绍了下柯叶，“这是我们公司和文城大学合作项目的成员柯叶。他现在本科快毕业了，将来想留校继续做研究。”  
对方露出了一瞬惊讶的表情但很快又恢复到标准的营业笑容，“傅总，我们都还以为你从哪儿拐了个小少爷过来。没想到，居然是科研人员。”  
傅黎：“他才接触这个行业不久，业绩就已经十分优秀了。说不定今后还会有合作，到时候还请多多关照。”  
傅黎就这样一个晚上不厌其烦地拉着柯叶社交，每次都不忘顺便介绍柯叶。柯叶最开始还想着这样站着交谈要怎么吃饭啊，最后他发现自己根本没吃上饭。  
从头到尾都惦记着吃饭的柯叶终于在和傅黎走到停车场时小声地说：“我饿了。”  
傅黎：“对不起，我忘了和你说这种场合经常吃不上饭的，所以一般会在傍晚时提前吃点东西。说吧，想吃什么带你去。”  
柯叶看了眼身上貌似死贵死贵的衣服，本来想说火锅烤串的话又咽了回去，“日料可以吗？”  
傅黎替柯叶打开车门，“可以的，小少爷。”  
柯叶不知道为什么傅黎突然兴起玩起了角色扮演，不过他毫不介意地接受了傅黎的好意上了车还等对方给他关车门。  
傅黎带他去了家装修特别有格调的日料店，房间还带着个小庭院。地面有用耙子耙出的纹路，是经典的枯山水庭。房间内非常安静，竹筒敲击石头发出的声响是屋内唯一的声源。  
柯叶是真的饿慌了，在欣赏景色前先打开了菜单，打算感觉先点个能吃饱的。他迫不及待地叫来服务员，打算先点个拉面。  
服务员面露难色地解释道，这一般是最后一道菜。  
傅黎接过菜单说：“没事，你先上。” 然后自己也再点了几个菜。  
服务员走后，柯叶才不好意思地说：“我是不是没有遵守点菜规则呀？”  
傅黎笑了笑安慰他，“没事，都怪我饿着小朋友了。”  
很快柯叶点的拉面就先上来了，柯叶看着只有普通拉面店十分之一量的拉面，觉得今晚大概整个世界都和他过不去，不想让他吃饱。  
傅黎看着柯叶受打击的表情，解释道：“是我挑的店不好，这种一般是最后一道菜，所以量很少的。”  
柯叶：“没事，体验下贵族生活，知道贵族经常吃不饱我也挺开心的。”  
说完便拿起了筷子，吃起了这碗大概能吃三口的面。  
傅黎点的菜在柯叶吃完拉面后就上来了。傅黎喜欢遵守日式料理的顺序吃饭，和他坚持早餐的顺序一样，保证营养多样性的同时不会让血糖值突然上升。柯叶吃了几口面后倒也没有那么饿了，开始和傅黎一起精致饮食。  
傅黎：“今晚有没有很不习惯？不过那种场合都是这样的，多认识点人对你将来会有帮助。”  
柯叶诚实地回答道：“还好，就是人太多了，最后一个都没记住。”  
傅黎又被这个omega逗笑了，“多去几次就好了。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
傅黎这天下午难得在家里办公，柯叶想着不打扰傅黎便老老实实待在自己的书房里。但没过多久，他就按耐不住了，隔半个小时就要到客厅倒一次咖啡，每次经过傅黎的书房时都要在外面看个几眼。  
很快，傅黎就发现某个omega今天下午磨的咖啡绝对超过了单日咖啡因建议摄入量。傅黎本着爱护小朋友身体健康的原则，无奈地放下工作走向了客厅。  
傅黎看着正在倒不知道第几杯咖啡的柯叶，伸手拿走了他手上的咖啡杯喝了一口。  
傅黎：“明明还是小朋友就老是喝黑咖啡。昨晚都没干什么吧，怎么喝这么多咖啡提神啊？”  
柯叶感觉自己被拆穿了，但还是没有放弃抵抗，“只是习惯啦，能够集中注意力。”  
傅黎：“注意力集中的状态可不会隔半个小时就走来走去的。”  
手中的咖啡实在是太苦了，傅黎靠近柯叶的颈部，深深地吸了一口香草味的信息素，然后又觉得不够似的在上面舔了一下。  
柯叶被后颈部突然地湿润感吓了一跳，“你，你干什么啊？”  
傅黎发现这样欺负omega总是能让他的某种欲望得到满足，“咖啡太苦了。”  
柯叶抬起头，眨了下眼睛，“那，现在甜了吗？”  
傅黎：“你试试看就知道了。”  
说完傅黎一只手环住柯叶的腰，俯下身吻住了他的嘴唇。傅黎没有任何阻力地打开了柯叶的牙关，将自己口中的津液送入他的口腔。  
柯叶被吻得有些喘不过气来的时候，傅黎才把他松开了些，“甜吗？”  
柯叶把双手环在傅黎的脖子上，更加贴近了傅黎一些，露出了个甜甜的笑，“甜。”  
傅黎虽然很想把这个大白天就开始撩人的omega就地正法，然而今天的工作还没有做完。  
傅黎把柯叶的手拿开，摸了下刚刚那杯咖啡，有些凉了，“帮我重新泡一些，待会送到我书房来。还有，想要进来就直接进来，我没有那么容易被打扰的。”  
柯叶：“真的吗？那我到你房间打游戏可以吗？”  
傅黎：“。。。”  
柯叶：“会戴耳机的，不吵。”  
傅黎：“行吧。”  
柯叶坐在客厅的椅子上晃着腿看着咖啡机傻笑着，今天的傅黎好像特别好说话。  
咖啡机发出提示音，柯叶倒了一杯咖啡出来。然后走到厨房打开冰箱拿出鲜牛奶倒了一些进去。又给自己倒了杯鲜牛奶，今天确实已经喝了太多咖啡了。  
柯叶进到傅黎书房，发现房间里比刚刚多了一把椅子。柯叶小心翼翼地把两个杯子放在桌上，“傅总，您的咖啡好了。”  
傅黎：“。。。”   
傅黎没有回应，不过他并不讨厌角色扮演，在内心的小本本上记下了。  
柯叶又去自己的书房拿了耳机和游戏机，心安理得地坐在傅黎的旁边打起了游戏。每次到游戏加载画面时便抬头盯着傅黎看一会。两个人就这样坐了一下午。

这天晚上，柯叶果然因为喝了太多咖啡，过了12点还在边玩手机边在床上滚来滚去的。  
傅黎拿过手机放到一边，“这样玩手机对眼睛不好。睡不着我陪你聊天吧。”  
柯叶还以为按傅黎的生物钟这时候应该睡了，“你也睡不着啊？”  
傅黎：“也不知道是谁一直滚来滚去的。”  
柯叶小声嘀咕：“其实我可以去客房睡的。。。”  
傅黎转过身面向柯叶，“不用了。”  
柯叶想了想，问道：“你对我的第一印象是不是很差？被跟踪时有没有被吓到啊？”  
傅黎：“不差，没有。”  
柯叶：“。。。”  
柯叶发现傅黎话题终结者的能力比他想的还要强了很多，想了会继续问道：“真的吗？我要是遇到这样的人说不定会被吓到。啊，虽然是我自己。”  
傅黎捏了捏柯叶的脸，“这么软的omega还能威胁到我么？”  
柯叶：“其实那也是我第一次见到你，不过最开始还挺受打击的。”  
傅黎：“为什么？”  
柯叶：“因为等了特别久，终于遇到你了，却和没有遇到一样。我刚开始一直觉得你有种离你特别遥远的感觉吧，怎么说呢，就是虽然物理距离在接近，但我们之间的距离根本没有改变的感觉。”  
傅黎：“那现在改变了吗？”  
柯叶：“嗯，也不知道是从什么时候开始的。最初尝试和你对话后能得到回应，慢慢地发现可以和你正常的聊天。那时就觉得隔在我们之间的墙其实是我预设的。”  
傅黎：“我以前给你的印象有那么不平易近人吗？”  
柯叶：“我给你找几张杂志照你感受一下。”  
柯叶拿出手机打开了相册里傅黎专用的分类。傅黎凑过去看了眼屏幕，看到满是自己照片的分类里，有各种杂志照片扫描，也有明显是在这个家里偷拍的生活照。傅黎觉得背脊一凉，这个omega，果然有跟踪狂的潜质。  
柯叶翻出几张自认为很凶很凶的照片给傅黎看，“你看，我没说错吧？”  
傅黎划动着手机屏幕，“这不挺正常的吗，这是商业杂志访谈，我也不是偶像。”  
柯叶本来还想争辩一下，但看了会图片上西装革履把衬衫扣子扣到最上面，禁欲又优雅的傅黎，“行吧，你好看你说了算。”  
傅黎：“好了，别玩手机了，睡觉吧。”  
柯叶听话地放下手机，躺在傅黎的臂弯里。  
傅黎习惯性地揉揉柯叶的头发，“我周末要出差，乖乖地在家等我。”  
柯叶有些想说什么却有改变了主意的样子回了句：“好，晚安。”  
傅黎：“晚安。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
靠近月底，柯叶就发现自己越来越容易心烦意乱了。早晨起来打开了手机里的日程确认，他的发情期应该马上就要到了。但这周末傅黎就不在家了他该怎么办。  
按照平常他应该这时候就要开始使用发情抑制剂了，因为提前使用才能保证最佳效果，发情开始后只能使用发情强制终止剂，这对omega的身体是有一定副作用的。  
柯叶的体质算omega里比较好的，靠抑制剂在房间里一个人度过，目前也没出现过太大的副作用。他们所在的宿舍楼是omega用的，有提供隔离房间给发情期的omega临时用。  
柯叶成年后的发情期都是靠抑制剂度过，这会是他和傅黎在一起后的第一个发情期。柯叶能感觉得到自己和傅黎的契合度应该特别高，除了他被傅黎的信息素无条件地吸引着，在做爱时柯叶能感觉到傅黎也被他吸引着。  
柯叶心不在焉地吃着早餐，努力压下比以往都要强的反胃感。应该是他没有提前使用抑制剂的原因，他的身体已经自动开始为发情期做准备了。  
柯叶无精打采地坐在客厅的沙发上，想着万一傅黎不同意和他一起过发情期怎么办，傅黎已经说过了周末要出差，没有提前和人沟通过总归是不太好。想到这里，柯叶突然有种想去房间里使用抑制剂的冲动。  
然而柯叶又觉得，最近他和傅黎之间的感觉确实不一样了，或许他再进一步，就能真的和傅黎在一起。  
这时，傅黎闻到了室内信息素突然地变化，原先淡淡的香草味变得浓郁而勾人，傅黎一下就明白了这是什么情况。  
傅黎的身体不由自主地变得燥热了起来，他从小就是个自制能力很强的人，一般不会这么容易受到信息素的干扰。傅黎立刻猜出是柯叶发情了。柯叶平常做事非常有规划，不可能忘记自己的发情期，没有打抑制剂基本是故意的。  
柯叶是第一次在没有抑制剂的情况发情，信息素的紊乱比想象中还有难受。他的意识开始模糊，但他清楚地感觉到alpha的信息素被他勾了出来。  
傅黎的双眼略微充血，他后颈的腺体似乎被omega浓厚的信息素压得要爆发了。他能感受到自己也在逐渐失去控制，但他却没法对着已经在沙发上坐不住的omega发怒。  
傅黎的表情已经十分僵硬，他大步走向柯叶。傅黎坐到了柯叶旁边，把早已坐不直的omega揽到自己身上，“你是故意的？”  
柯叶感受到了alpha信息素里带有的攻击性也越来越强，他被压得已经开始冒冷汗了。柯叶强忍着不适，对傅黎说：“傅黎，我好难受，我想要，给我好不好？ 好不好？”  
柯叶对他示弱了，傅黎的怒意稍微消减了下来，“再忍一会。”  
说完傅黎便抱着柯叶走向了房间，把柯叶放在床上后给助理打了个电话，让他买发情强制终止剂带过来，还交代了一句尽量买副作用小的。  
柯叶听到了傅黎说的话，知道傅黎不打算陪他度过发情期后，倒也没有特别失落。他好像一开始就预计到了这个结果，傅黎后天还要出差，是不可能直接陪他一整周的。  
他也不知道为什么自己明知道结果还要尝试，可能是最近傅黎最近对他越来越好，让他觉得自己可以得到傅黎的全部。是他太贪心了。  
门铃很快响起，傅黎转身走了出去。助理虽然是个beta，但也在门开起的瞬间明白了里面发生了什么。助理将袋子递给傅黎后说道：“傅总，因为您交代了要副作用小的，这不是速效的，根据omega自身的体质，使用后发情还会持续6到12小时。”  
傅黎：“我知道了。在我出差前的工作都尽量推了，出差还是照常。”  
傅黎知道发情开始后强制终止发情对omega的身体是有伤害的，但是傅黎没有办法在这个时间点停下一整周的工作。  
助理走后，傅黎马上拿着发情强制终止剂回到了房间。拆开包装，把柯叶抱起让他趴在自己的大腿上，把针剂打进了柯叶的腺体。  
（车）发情期  
柯叶感觉到一股凉意流进了自己的血液，让他躁热的身体得到了一丝解放。但也只是一瞬，很快另一种感觉又让他难受了起来，是下体的传来的。  
傅黎感受到了柯叶在注射针剂后在他的腿上开始发抖了一会，很快平静下来，又难耐地夹紧了自己的双腿。  
傅黎把柯叶重新放在床上，解开了他的衣服，释放了些带有安抚性的信息素给omega，“又是故意的，这么坏，要怎么惩罚你？”  
柯叶的眼睛流出了生理性的泪水，视线变得有些模糊，柯叶没有回答傅黎的问题，“不要走，傅黎，求你了，不要走。”  
傅黎叹了口气，“你是小孩吗？想用发情留我下来？”  
柯叶还是不断地重复着一句话，不要走。  
傅黎：“我出差前会留下来陪你，但后面的工作不能取消。刚刚打的发情终止剂应该6到12小时就能见效了。”  
柯叶得知傅黎不会马上走后停下了话语，但还是止不住小声地抽泣。  
傅黎开始抚摸omega的后背帮他顺其，“想要吗？”  
柯叶把手环到了傅黎的脖子上，抽噎着说：“想…想要…”  
傅黎伸手试探了下omega的下体，摸到一片湿润后满足地笑了笑。  
傅黎解开自己的衣服，把柯叶的双腿对折，然后在没有扩张的状态把性器送进了柯叶的身体。  
柯叶的身体由于发情期已经分泌了大量的液体，傅黎强势地插入没有带来太多的疼痛。后穴的满足感让柯叶几乎在进入的瞬间高潮了，他忍不住收缩了一下。  
傅黎被这下夹得十分舒服，他把手撑在柯叶两边固定住柯叶的双腿，开始用力地抽插。  
柯叶比平常还要动情，全身都染上了淡淡的粉色。傅黎忍不住吮吸住柯叶的乳头，柯叶在双重攻击下很快射出来了一次。  
柯叶高潮后的脸泛着点红，傅黎不由得盯着看了会，是他喜欢的类型，要不然也不会一次又一次被这个omega勾引成功了。  
柯叶在不间断抽插中忍不住微张开嘴，口水从嘴边流下些，傅黎见到后俯下身吻在了柯叶的嘴角。柯叶主动地张开口微伸出舌头回应傅黎的吻。傅黎显然很喜欢他的主动，不断加深了这个吻，直到柯叶快喘不过气时才松开。  
傅黎抚摸着柯叶的后背帮他顺气，“怎么还是不会换气？”  
柯叶意识模糊的呜咽了一声，“嗯…”  
傅黎抱起柯叶的纤细的身体，在他后颈了舔了一下，“只要你乖，什么都给你。”  
柯叶在听到这句后眼睛突然亮了，毫不犹豫地说：“标记我，标记我吧，傅黎，我会乖的。”  
傅黎表情变得略微僵硬，他抚摸着omega的腺体，那里的皮肤非常软，傅黎强压着咬下去的欲望，“你还是个学生。”  
柯叶：“我成年了，标记我吧。”  
傅黎：“不行，叶叶，现在还不行。”  
傅黎似乎是想到了什么事，动作停滞了一会。他抚摸着柯叶的脸颊，然后把头埋进柯叶劲间深深地吸了口气，“乖，再等等，听话。”  
说完傅黎便继续抽插深入到了只有发情期才会打开的生殖腔入口，但他没有进去而是在入口处射了出来。傅黎没有抽出，而是将柯叶抱进自己的怀里享受着香草味的信息素，在omega的肩膀上留下了个深深的牙印。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
（车）浴室play  
傅黎把他抱到了浴室。傅黎家的浴室有个非常大的浴缸，两个人进去绰绰有余。在浴缸旁的墙上有一面特别大的镜子。  
柯叶在傅黎家里住的时候虽然也是一直使用这个浴室，但和傅黎一起使用还是第一次。  
柯叶由于最开始的发情热出了一身的冷汗，加上下体流出的液体，让他有些难受。  
傅黎打开了花洒，帮柯叶抹上沐浴露。  
第二轮的发情热很快又涌了上来，柯叶在傅黎怀里探出了头看向傅黎，露出了渴求的目光。  
傅黎：“还没洗干净又要弄脏了。”  
傅黎关了花洒，带柯叶走到镜子面前。傅黎站在柯叶身后，咬住柯叶的耳朵，同时不断抚摸着柯叶的胸部。  
镜子里的景象虽然让柯叶感到不好意思，但很快他就顾不上这些了。下体的空虚让柯叶有些站不稳，他不由得用手撑住目前的镜子以维持平衡，并祈求似的贴上后面炙热的硬物。  
傅黎仿佛一个不经撩的小伙子，每次柯叶的主动都让他失去理智。  
傅黎用手试探了下柯叶后穴摸到一手湿润，刚刚才被打开的下体此刻略微肿胀，傅黎将自己的硬物抵上了柔滑的触感，轻松地把自己送了进去。  
傅黎才将龟头插入，柯叶便发出了甜蜜的喘息声。发情期的omega的渴求好像永无止境。经过刚刚的发泄，傅黎这次没有着急进入，而是缓慢地研磨omega的体内。  
这种刺激让柯叶更加难耐，带着水汽的镜子过于光滑，柯叶难以支撑自己的平衡。他倒向后面的alpha，同时忍不住收缩后穴想让alpha快些进来。  
柯叶：“站不住了…傅黎…想要完全进来…”  
傅黎：“这么骚的话都哪里学来的？”  
说完便抓住柯叶纤细的腰，全部插进了柯叶的体内。第一次射进去的精液还在柯叶体内，和omega分泌的体液混合，在抽插中流到了柯叶的腿根处。  
傅黎抬起柯叶低下的脸，“看前面。”  
傅黎抬起了柯叶的一条腿，让柯叶可以看到自己被进入的地方。镜子里的omega完全沉迷在情欲中，被插入的地方可以看得一清二楚。每次alpha抽出的时候，后穴都会挽留一般的收缩。随着抽插越来越激烈，刚刚被射在体内的精液基本被带了出来。  
傅黎：“这下里面也清洗过了。”  
柯叶有些难以直视这个画面，但每当要闭上眼睛的时候傅黎总是不满似的加快速度撞击他的敏感点。柯叶禁不住这样的撞击，今天第二次被插射了出来。精液全射在了镜子上，随着重力滑落了些，留下了白色的痕迹。  
傅黎抱着柯叶进了浴缸。柯叶经过两次的高潮后已经有些难受体力不支，他软绵绵的趴在傅黎身上，却感受到傅黎刚刚还没有射精的阴茎戳到了他。  
傅黎：“坐上来。”  
柯叶带着点撒娇的语气：“我没有力气了…”  
傅黎：“这么娇气，那怎么帮我？”  
柯叶想了想趴在了浴缸的边缘，自觉地翘起了屁股。傅黎满意地拍了下柯叶的屁股。  
浴室内的回声很大，被拍了屁股的柯叶羞耻地把头深深埋进了自己的臂弯里。  
傅黎感受到他每拍一下，柯叶的后穴就应激性地收缩一下，把傅黎紧紧地包裹着。  
傅黎似乎是发现了他的不好意思，在抽插时不怀好意地用力撞击着柯叶的屁股。啪啪啪的声音不断回响在浴室内。  
在快到高潮时，傅黎忍住咬穿柯叶后颈的冲动，将柯叶翻到正面，咬着柯叶的喉结舔吮着。  
柯叶觉得自己的喉咙仿佛被一只野兽叼着，生命受到危险的刺激让他的头脑一片空白，想要抵抗但却被这食髓知味的感觉禁锢住。  
一起的射精除了给傅黎带来了生理上的快感，更让占有欲得到了满足。  
两人尽情地做了一整晚。

第二天柯叶起床已经是下午了，柯叶不知道昨晚他们做到了几点，他到最后是直接昏睡过去的。柯叶摸了摸自己的额头，发情热已经退了下来。  
躺在床上的柯叶恢复了理智后有些不好意思，毕竟他又一次用了些小手段。柯叶本想起来清理下自己的身体，但发现身上十分清爽，应该是傅黎帮他清理过了。  
傅黎少有地打破了生物钟，在旁边深睡着。想来是做了一整晚后还要帮他清理身体弄到很晚才睡下吧。  
柯叶在床上的轻微动作让傅黎也醒了过来，他抱紧了些身旁的omega问道：“几点了？”  
柯叶：“下午3点了。”  
傅黎像是有些吃惊自己的生物钟变得如此颠倒，他摸了摸柯叶的额头确认体温，“身体感觉怎么样？”  
柯叶：“还好，发情期应该已经抑制住了。”  
傅黎点了点头，“你躺在床上再休息一会。”  
说完傅黎下床拿起了昨天装着发情强制终止剂的袋子，拿出了omega用的营养剂递给柯叶，“你现在身体还很虚弱，先把这吃了吧。”  
柯叶从昨天起便处于十分理亏的状态，于是傅黎让他做什么他便做什么。他点了点头，拿起一支营养剂小口小口地喝了下去。  
两人似乎很默契地都没有再提起柯叶故意不提前使用抑制剂的事。  
傅黎：“放寒假了吗？寒假打算怎么办 ？”  
柯叶：“嗯，放了，也快过年了，我想明天回老家。”  
柯叶想起傅黎原计划的出差今晚就应该走了，便问道：“你现在要走了吗？”  
傅黎：“嗯，你可以继续待在这里，身体要是还是不舒服可以和我的助理联系。”  
傅黎打开自己的手机把助理的联系方式发给了柯叶后便收拾东西出门了。  
柯叶喝完了一支营养剂，拿起了手机，看着屏幕上和傅黎的对话框，失落地把助理的联系方式添加到了通讯录。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
半年没回到乐城，但一切都还是十分的熟悉。柯叶推着行李箱走到出口，便看到了等着接他回家的父亲们。虽然柯叶每次都说自己能一个人回去，但父亲们仍旧是每次都坚持要来接他。  
柯叶的alpha父亲柯见附是乐城大学的教授，omega父亲叶枝是一名翻译家。柯叶曾十分疑惑高学历的父母为什么给自己起的名字如此简单粗暴，虽然父亲们坚持说这是他们爱情结合的证明，柯叶觉得大概还是父亲们怕麻烦而已吧。  
柯见附接过柯叶手中的小行李箱，叶枝则挽着柯叶的手，三人一起走向了停车场。  
在回家的路上，叶枝问起了柯叶这学期在学校过得怎么样。柯叶回答道和以前没什么变化。他还没想好要怎么和家里人说傅黎的事，毕竟他也不清楚他和傅黎到底是什么关系。  
柯见附说柯叶的指导教授经常夸奖他的能力，问柯叶是决定在本校读研了吗？柯见附虽然是物理专业的教授，但和柯叶现在的指导教授是旧识，偶尔也会谈谈柯叶的事。  
柯叶知道父亲是想让他出国留学的，毕竟人工智能这一块还是M国做得更好。但柯叶不敢让家里人知道他想留在文城的理由，便撒谎道：“我不太适应M国的环境，以前去那里旅游的时候超过一周就受不了，留学还是算了吧。毕竟我们专业想要受到指导有很多远程的方法，在哪里学都一样的。”  
柯见附知道自己的孩子从小就是十分有主见的类型，他和叶枝也从不干预柯叶的选择。既然柯叶这么回答了，他便也不再追问。  
车开进小区，柯叶望着窗外熟悉的风景也不由得怀念了起来。他们一家是在柯叶小学时搬进这个别墅区的，柯叶记忆里比较清晰的部分基本都属于这里。  
下车后柯叶拖着自己的小行李箱，柯见附拿着叶枝的随身用品一起进了门。父亲是一点幸苦的动作都不让爸爸做的，柯叶每次看到父亲们相处都十分羡慕。  
父亲和爸爸是青梅竹马，几十年来都感情和睦。柯叶从小就憧憬着这样的生活，但他在进入大学前好像从来没有动心过，直到遇见了傅黎。柯叶可以说是对傅黎一见钟情的，就像俗套的八点档电视剧的剧情一样，匆匆看过一眼就再也无法移开。而且他们的信息素契合度相当的高，没有恋爱经验的柯叶已经无法自拔地陷了进去。  
一进门，阿姨边摆好拖鞋边温柔地叫了声：“小叶回来啦。”  
柯叶长相乖巧，从小就很受长辈们欢迎，他微笑着朝着阿姨打招呼：“嗯，回来了。”  
由于父亲们工作都挺忙，所以家里大部分时候会由阿姨打扫和做饭的。但今天柯叶难得回来，柯见附和叶枝便自己动手和阿姨一起准备了些柯叶喜欢菜。  
马上就要过年了，客厅里已经摆着各种鲜花，叶枝写好的对联也已经放在桌上就待贴上了。很久没回到家的柯叶享受着和亲人团聚的喜悦，原先时时刻刻都放不下傅黎的神经好像得到了一丝缓解。

傅黎结束了一周的出差，刚出机场便赶去了自家的酒店里。  
文城的冬夜，寒风刮得树枝沙沙地响。傅氏集团旗下的酒店里，傅黎的父母已经等在了包厢里。  
这是傅黎的家庭和高家的一次正式见面。  
高玥穿着条深蓝色的齐胸晚礼服，披着黑色的长发，看上去漂亮又不失端庄。温婉的omega自然地坐在了傅黎的旁边。  
高玥其实才和傅黎见第二次面，但第一次见面时她就被傅黎的相貌深深地吸引，那时候她就决定一定要和这个alpha在一起，便多次和父母要求向傅家施加了些压力。独生女的高玥从小就被宠坏了，父母自然是不会不答应的。她非常满意很快傅家就想他们伸出了橄榄枝。  
一场饭下来，基本是傅黎和高玥的父亲高野在谈生意上的事。两人非常快达成了一个合作的意向。  
饭局快结束时，高野注意到傅黎和自己的女儿没有太多的交流，便抛出了几个话题并提出让可以让高玥负责两家合作项目的对接。  
高玥大学是被高野送到国外读的金融专业，不过由于从小的娇生惯养，现在回国后在父亲公司的工作基本都只是在会议上露露面而已。  
高玥知道父亲肯定会让其他人来做这个工作，她只用在傅黎出现时陪在一旁就可以，便开心地说：“太好了，傅哥，爸爸以前经常表扬你的能力，我也很开心能有更多的机会和你接触。”  
傅黎非常自然地答应了下来。这场饭局双方都非常满意，吃完饭后傅黎送高家出了门。  
傅苑出于整个集团利益对和高家的合作是比较看好的，但原秋对高家的印象一直都很一般，今晚见到了高玥，更是觉得只是个被家里惯着的小女孩。  
傅黎送走了高家后感到十分疲倦，十几个小时的飞机加上还没有倒的时差让他的体力也有些不足，和父母道了别后便回了自己家。  
回到一片漆黑的家里，傅黎才想起住在这里的omega放假回去了。  
傅黎不知道是不是因为一周多来的疲惫让他十分想念柯叶，毕竟如果这时柯叶在家，会给自己倒好热牛奶，陪自己躺在床上。  
傅黎躺在空荡荡的大床上，想着那个洗完澡后顶着一头小卷发香甜可口的omega陷入了睡眠。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
在家悠闲地度过两周后，柯叶准备返校了。虽然学校元宵后才算假期结束，但和傅黎分开两周的柯叶已经有些想见他了。而且上次发情期的事弄得有些不愉快，这两周两人基本没什么联系。  
想来过年前后除了工作，傅黎肯定是有很多家庭聚会要参加的他也不好主动打扰。虽然傅黎的是独生子，但柯叶有在杂志八卦里看到过，他们家族企业里的有很多小股东都是傅黎的远房亲戚。由于傅黎一直没结婚，不少八卦杂志还写过家族里的老人对傅黎一直没有定下来很不满意。  
柯叶自从和傅黎上过床后就没怎么再看这类八卦杂志了。因为他发现他住在傅黎家的日子里，傅黎基本都在家，比起杂志的小道消息柯叶更愿意相信傅黎是和工作结婚了。  
不过分开了两周，柯叶难免又好奇心泛滥，打开了手机搜索起了傅黎最近的消息。点开便被一张傅黎送人上车的图片吸引了目光，标题写着傅氏集团继承人或与高家千金联姻。  
柯叶认出了照片上的女性omega，是他跟踪傅黎到餐厅那次和傅黎吃饭的人。柯叶虽然不觉得他们之间没有什么，但还是难免心情低落，晚饭便和父亲们说想提前几天回校。  
叶枝才宠着自家宝贝两周，非常不想放人走，便问了为什么要提早走。柯叶解释说之前在研究室的项目结束了，他想写论文投稿。虽然本科生一般比较少这么快开始投会议论文的，但他想试一试。  
叶枝听到是学习上的事便也不好留人了，匆匆忙忙在晚饭里多做了几个柯叶爱吃的菜，就担心自家宝贝回学校忙于学习不注意饮食。柯叶看到爸爸这样不由得感到对不起爸爸的一片苦心，要是知道自己其实是回去追alpha的话会不会被他气死。  
晚上，柯叶想着提前和傅黎说一下，打开了和傅黎对话页面，上条消息是柯叶发的新年快乐，在之前就是两周前了。  
柯叶越发觉得当初选择先上床反而将事情弄得更麻烦，现在两人的关系不清不楚的，傅黎大概率只把他当炮友看待了。柯叶想着自己这样追人好难啊，但既然是决定的事情那就不能半途而废。  
柯叶先写了自己明天的飞机回来。正在打字打算问直接去傅黎家可以吗的时候傅黎回了消息问他几点的飞机，他去接他。  
柯叶刚刚的烦恼一扫而空，在床上滚了几圈后才回复了自己的航班信息。  
第二天傍晚，柯叶坐上了在机场等他的傅黎的车。飞机稍微延误了一些，傅黎将人接回了家时天色已经暗了下来。  
傅黎问柯叶在飞机上吃东西了吗，柯叶说没有吃后，傅黎进厨房迅速地煎了两份牛排。两人坐在餐桌前吃饭，虽然只隔了两周没见面，但柯叶却莫名有种疏离感。  
这时傅黎的手机屏幕亮了起来，傅黎看了一眼后按掉并把手机盖在了桌面上。虽然觉得偷看他人隐私不好，但他还是没有战胜自己的好奇心刚刚扫了傅黎手机屏幕一眼，姓名第一个字是高。柯叶想起了自己看到的八卦新闻照片，不由得变得敏感了起来。  
柯叶假装不在意地说：“有事的话你可以接电话的，啊，还是公司上的事不好在我面前说？去房间接也可以的。”  
傅黎：“公司的小事不重要。我以前在你面前也没有避讳过公司的电话吧，怎么说话突然这么懂事了。”  
柯叶心想骗人他都看到名字了哪里是公司的电话，在自己面前没有避讳过公司的电话，那就是在炮友面前避讳和八卦对象omega的电话了。  
柯叶压制住自己越来越明显的嫉妒心，故意笑得有些坏地说：“万一我窃取了你的商业机密，卖给你的仇人怎么办？”  
傅黎放下刀叉，学着柯叶露出了个有些坏的笑容，“那我就不能让你出这个家了。”  
柯叶虽然知道傅黎是在开玩笑，但刚刚那个笑容居然让他背脊一凉。柯叶收起了自己被吓到的表情，认真地说：“这是犯法的哦。”  
傅黎觉得这个omega也太不经吓了，还不会表情管理，“窃取商业机密就不犯法了？小脑袋一天到晚都想什么不切实际的呢，还理工科呢，专心吃饭。”  
柯叶被攻击了专业，忍不住回嘴：“理工科怎么就不能胡思乱想了，这是创造力。”  
傅黎：“好好好。”  
明显被当小孩敷衍了的柯叶嘟着嘴把剩下的牛排吃了。  
傅黎看着柯叶吃完后，把东西收拾放进了洗碗机，“你先去洗澡吧，今天坐飞机也累了吧。”  
这样温柔的傅黎让柯叶有些不知所措，不知道傅黎是不是有意弥补发情期对他很凶的事。

（车）  
柯叶洗完澡在床上玩了一个小时手机后，傅黎穿着睡衣躺在了他的旁边。分开了两周多，柯叶知道傅黎肯定是想要的。他便大胆的将手抚摸了下傅黎的下体。  
傅黎被柯叶的突然攻击吓了一跳，“一整天在路上还不累啊？”  
柯叶露出了生气的表情，“都两周没和我做了，你不想吗？还是和其他人做过了没有生理需要了？”  
傅黎觉得两周没见，这小家伙得寸进尺的能力真是越发强了，“有没有生理需求你试试就知道了。”  
说完便掀开被子，把人压在了床上。柯叶的裤子被扯下，大腿突然接触空气忍不住打了个寒颤。但很快他就感觉不到冷了，因为傅黎弯下身从他的大腿慢慢往上舔，舔到大腿根部的时候，柯叶感到自己的下体已经硬得不行了。  
傅黎没有脱他的内裤，柯叶看见自己的内裤小帐篷的顶端已经被自己的液体弄湿了。傅黎也注意到了，隔着层内裤舔了几下后，傅黎便抚摸着边把柯叶的内裤往下拉。  
傅黎：“这两周有自己解决吗？”  
柯叶红着脸说：“没有。”  
傅黎：“难怪硬得这么快。”  
柯叶看着傅黎也硬起来的下体本想回击一句，但看着傅黎此刻像是准备进食的野兽一样的表情，乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
空气中香草味的信息素先失了控，傅黎看着柯叶涨红了的脸，俯下身舔了柯叶的顶端。柯叶露出了受惊吓的小动物般的表情，傅黎边观察着柯叶的反应，慢慢移向柱身，然后用口腔包含住了柯叶的全部。  
第一次受到这样服务的柯叶脑袋已经炸了，他都没有心思去想为什么傅黎突然帮他口了。傅黎的技术太好了，柯叶没多久便交待在了傅黎嘴里。  
等柯叶缓过神来，才发现自己射在了傅黎嘴里，对方还咽了下去。柯叶一时间不知道怎么反应，便呆呆地躺在原位。  
傅黎对他这个反应不是很满意的样子，把人拉起来和自己亲吻了一会，然后靠近柯叶的后颈，边舔吮着散发诱人味道的腺体边说：“怎么过了个年，长了岁数，却越来越呆了。”  
柯叶有些不确定地答道：“谢谢？”  
傅黎真是恨铁不成钢，把人的上衣和内裤都脱了后，狠狠地掐着柯叶的腰说：“你觉得嘴上说就够了吗？”  
柯叶终于从被傅黎口了的事实中清醒过来，想了想，用膝盖磨蹭着傅黎坚硬的部位，“当然不够啦，用身体答谢够吗？”  
傅黎摸了摸柯叶后穴，动情的omega那里已经十分湿软。傅黎没有做扩张，而是将自己的阴茎在入口处研磨了会，omega的身体自动分泌出了更多的液体。  
傅黎将自己的坚硬抵在柯叶入口故意不进去还说：“宝宝你好湿啊。”  
柯叶不知道是这声“宝宝”还是“湿”让他更不好意思，整个房间还都是他信息素失控的味道。柯叶怀着报复的小心思，将自己的腿打得更开了些，边用手指不断划过傅黎的龟头和自己的入口，边观察着傅黎的表情。  
感受到檀木香的信息素开始回应自己后，柯叶越发大胆地每次划动都将手指插入一指节，“啊...傅黎...我想要你了...不要欺负我了...啊...快进来...”  
傅黎把柯叶撩拨的手抽出然后把自己凶狠地插了进去，“啧，都哪里学来的？”  
傅黎每次抽插都略带惩罚性的完全抽出再用力地插入，柯叶被交错的充足感和空虚感折磨着，“自学成才...啊...不要拔出去...要一直在里面...”  
傅黎：“不是你答谢我吗，要求还这么多。”  
嘴上这么说着，接下来的抽插却次次都留在了柯叶体内。  
看着十分享受的柯叶，傅黎有些生气的说：“上次发情期没主动和我说就算了，回家了两周，之间都不知道要和我联系。”  
柯叶想到那张八卦图片委屈巴巴地说：“你又是出差又是各种家庭聚会的，不是不敢打扰你吗。而且也不是没有联系，我还给你发了新年快乐啊。”  
傅黎想起那个仿佛群发的新年快乐表情包更加生气了，按着柯叶的腿用力冲撞着，“那是联系吗？以后不准这样。”  
傅黎看着柯叶的屁股都被自己撞红了，担心自己太凶了又吓到小朋友便忍不住补了句：“发消息联系不算什么打扰。”  
柯叶觉得自己的心脏跳得太响了，甚至有些担心声音泄露了。柯叶努力主动迎合着傅黎的抽插，感受着空气里信息素的交融，甜蜜地说：“以后不会了。”  
察觉到傅黎射在自己体内后，柯叶抱住傅黎的身体说：“傅黎，明天我想和你约会。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉呀我就想写点车的，写着写着发现这篇怎么这么多剧情OJZ  
> 想着写狗血文，现在怎么连狗血都还没写到，之后争取加快剧情发展。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
昨晚睡前没有拉上遮光帘，早晨的阳光略微撒进来了些。早已起床的傅黎看着对着光线皱着眉头不愿睁开眼的omega，贴心地下床把遮光帘拉上。  
傅黎抚摸了下柯叶的脸蛋，“昨晚辛苦了，今天就让你多睡会吧。”  
傅黎想起昨天柯叶提到家庭聚会的事，自己并没有和柯叶说过他是怎么知道的，难道是特意搜索了自己看到了八卦杂志的报道？  
虽然傅黎知道那次的照片是应该高家安排人发的，也没有阻止报道的意思，但让柯叶知道了他有种莫名其妙的焦躁。  
对方太过高调了，这件事不能拖太久了，傅黎想着走进了书房。

柯叶睡到中午才起床，这还是想着约好了今天要和傅黎约会的，总不能就一整天都睡过去吧才勉强爬起来的。  
这个该死的alpha昨天一定是生气了，虽然嘴上没有说，但身体力行把柯叶折磨了一晚上。  
柯叶拖着疲惫的身体打开房间门寻找傅黎的身影，看到对方正在工作后，怒火还是消了些。却又开始羡慕起alpha的体力，同样是运动了一晚上，自己现在已经要散架了。  
柯叶从后面抱住傅黎，“怎么没有叫我起来，不是说好今天和我约会的吗？”  
傅黎：“这么着急，那一大早叫你起来，打算去哪里约会？爬山吗？”说完傅黎转过头看了眼柯叶的身体，“你身体应该吃不消吧。”  
柯叶假装生气地用小拳头捶了捶傅黎的肩膀，“必须请我吃大餐补偿我。”  
傅黎：“好好好。”  
傅黎把身后的omega搂到了身前，最近虽然越来越得寸进尺但也好像慢慢地对自己敞开了心扉，傅黎发现自己很享受这样的过程。

下午傅黎让柯叶多准备一套干净的衣服就把人带了出去。到车上柯叶忍不住问了：“你打算带我去哪里啊？”  
傅黎：“到了就知道了。”  
柯叶也不打算深究，系上安全带后便打算继续睡一会。明明今天睡到中午才起床，最近好像有些嗜睡的倾向。  
昏昏沉沉地睡了不知多久，醒来时车已经开到了郊区。  
傅黎停好车，带着柯叶走向带着日式风情的旅馆，“这里是朋友开的温泉旅馆，带你来顺便疏通下筋骨。”  
虽然傅黎的后半句带着明显的笑意，但看在对方带自己来泡温泉的份上就原谅他了吧。  
一进门，就有穿着和服的服务员过来接待他们，很明显傅黎早就预约好了。  
温泉房是个小独栋，庭院里带着温泉，周边用竹墙围了一圈。  
冬天的傍晚，太阳一下山天就黑了，露天的温泉还可以看到些星光。

（温泉车）  
虽然这里保密性很好，周围也有竹墙围着，但由于上方是露天的，柯叶脱了衣服后总觉得有些不好意思，匆匆地把自己整个人泡到了温泉里。  
傅黎比他后一步进来，一把捞起了陷在水里的柯叶，“又不是没见过，怎么突然这么害羞？”  
傅黎：“说起来这里还没有开始营业呢，今天的客人就只有我们。”  
柯叶：“所以呢？”  
傅黎：“所以你叫出声也没关系的。”  
柯叶：“胡说什么，刚刚进来不是还有服务员吗。”  
傅黎：“前台离这里太远了，听不到的。”  
柯叶：“可是昨天才做过，说好今天来约会的。”  
傅黎：“谁说过约会就不能做了？”  
柯叶：“。。。”  
柯叶感受到背后alpha的硬物不断顶着自己，纠结了一会说道：“我帮你用手吧，不准得寸进尺。”  
傅黎听完便抓住omega的两只小手，“好啊。”  
柯叶抓住硬物后却又不知道该怎么办，只能回想傅黎平常挑拨自己情欲时是怎么动的。他先摩擦了茎身几下后，开始一只手刺激着alpha的龟头，一只手揉动着囊袋。  
没过一会，柯叶便感到傅黎的手也开始不老实了，先是揉搓了自己的乳头，然后不断下移抓住了自己勃起的部分。  
傅黎：“宝宝怎么也硬了？”  
柯叶：“这种情况怎么可能不硬。”  
傅黎：“什么情况？看到我的裸体，还是替我释放呢？”  
柯叶：“都有吧。。。”  
傅黎像是很满意这个回答，开始更加富有技巧地抚摸柯叶的阴茎。被撩拨起来的柯叶很快就忍不住停下了手中的活。  
傅黎的另一只手摸了摸omega昨晚做得有些过火的后穴，那里还有些肿胀，傅黎便只插了一只手指进去按摩。  
温热的温泉水接触到里面，柯叶一瞬感觉到有些刺痛，便抵抗了一番，“不要，傅黎，那里好痛。”  
傅黎：“没事的，今天的温泉本来就是疗伤用的，你放松。”  
在一瞬的刺痛后，柯叶慢慢感受到了前后夹击的快感。快到临界点时忍不住说道：“傅黎，这里是温泉里，不太好吧。”  
傅黎：“都说了这里只有我们用的，不用担心，射出来。”  
被不断摩擦着敏感点的柯叶忍不住在水中射了出来。柯叶看到水下有着些白浊后被温泉泡红的脸更加地红了，硬是要拉着傅黎起来。  
傅黎走到池边的阶梯便不动了，“说好的帮我，你的任务还没有结束呢。”  
在温泉里待了快半小时，又射了一次的柯叶此刻已经精疲力尽只想躺床，看着傅黎坚挺的硬物，无奈的在阶梯上坐了下来。  
用手套弄几次后感觉已经没有力气再动的柯叶，想着怎么才能尽快让这个精力充沛的alpha射出来。纠结了一会后，柯叶边靠近眼前的硬物，伸出了自己的舌头。  
也不知道该从哪里开始，便笨拙地开始舔弄着alpha的前端，没有几下便感觉渗出的液体使味道变了一些。  
柯叶抬起头发现傅黎的面色都变了些，又像动情又像生气。但他也没管那么多，继续舔弄茎身。等自己适应了些后，便尝试着从前端含进去。  
柯叶感觉到傅黎的手压着自己的后脑勺，开始掌控着自己的吞吐。虽然傅黎没有压得很深，但柯叶吃到一半时便忍不住有些干呕。  
傅黎：“这是你开始的。”  
虽然语气很严厉，但傅黎也没有继续为难omega，他抓住omega的手，让柯叶用手抚摸含不住的后半部分。  
柯叶感觉到alpha这次确实射得比平常更快，精液全部射在了口腔内，他便顺势吞咽了下去。  
傅黎从omega的口中抽出，看着有些被呛到的omega红着一双眼液不忍心责备了，只好柔和了下语气说道：“撩拨alpha是很危险的，知不知道？”


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
由于还没有到返校的日期，柯叶暂时在傅黎家住了下来。但是傅黎最近很忙的样子，柯叶也就不打算打扰他了。  
在沙发上刷手机的时候，屏幕弹出了娱乐新闻，标题写着傅家高家联姻有了新进展。柯叶本来已经下定决心不要受这些小道消息的影响，但还是忍不住点开了推送。  
又是那个跟踪傅黎时遇到的女性omega，而且这次的消息写得更加确认。两家不仅商业上有着密切联系，最近两位继承人更是越走越近。底下还附上了几张两人共进晚饭的照片，日期都是最近几天的。  
柯叶想到了最近早出晚归的傅黎，不由得胡思乱想了起来。虽然傅黎也没有承诺过自己什么，但柯叶能感受到傅黎对自己的需要越开越强烈。难道这些都是自己的幻觉？  
就在柯叶搜索照片上的omega的资料时，手机收到了条未知号码的消息。开头是自己的背景资料，还有些父亲们的资料。最后是一家咖啡店的地址，就在傅黎家的附近。  
柯叶看到父亲们的工作内容资料时不由得打了个寒颤。会在这时候给自己发这种消息的人柯叶也大概猜到了是谁。  
柯叶拉开衣柜，本来想着好歹是外人还是换一套衣服见人，但又觉得这样太刻意了。低头看了看身上穿的T恤和长裤，拿了件羊毛大衣套上便准备出门了。

柯叶到了咖啡店附近，由于是玻璃外墙可以看到整家店只有一位女性omega坐在位子上。  
柯叶打开了手机的录音后便握紧了手机走了过去。  
坐在窗边的omega听到动静后转向柯叶，微笑着说，“你好，我是高玥，傅黎的未婚妻。”  
柯叶不想在一开始就显示出弱势，但高玥的这句陈述句还是让他动摇了一些。柯叶努力控制住自己的表情，坐到了高玥的对面。  
柯叶：“你好，想必你已经看过我的资料了，那也不用自我介绍了吧。”  
高玥打量了一下眼前的人，宽松的大衣让他看起来像小朋友偷穿了父母的衣服。比她收到的照片看起来还要瘦小一些，脸蛋倒是比照片上看起来还要秀气。  
高玥知道父亲会帮她调查好一切并扫清障碍，但她还是忍不住想亲眼见见傅黎养着的omega。  
高玥：“确实，你看起来和资料也没有太大差别。你对我的自我介绍没有反应，那看来是已经知道我和傅黎的事了？”  
柯叶：“我不知道这件事，但我会回去和傅黎问清楚。比起这个，我更想知道你把我家人的资料发给我是想做什么？”  
高玥：“看来真的还是没有毕业的小朋友。资料不是我发的，看来我父亲对于傅黎订婚后还在外面养omega的行为不是很满意，我也没法保证他不会再做什么。我今天来就是想看看你而已。”  
柯叶：“我会问清楚，如果你们真的订婚了，我不会留在他身边的。”  
高玥似乎很满意这个回答，起身准备离开，“不愧是书香门第出身，还是很明事理的。你能安静地离开的话至少我是不会对你家人做什么的。”

柯叶不知道自己是怎么从咖啡店回到傅黎家里的，好像他的身体自动启动的保护机制把他的感情抑制住了。  
打开门发现傅黎不在家，柯叶直接走进了自己用的书房开始收拾东西。  
本来东西就不是很多，没一会就收拾好了行李。走出书房，柯叶发现傅黎用的书房门是开着的，傅黎好像没有在他面前避讳过公司的事，所以这次高玥的事他是十分震惊的。  
傅黎最近好像都很忙，他也不知道这一天傅黎几点才能回家。于是他在客厅的沙发上坐了下来，他也没有刷手机的心情，便坐着思考该怎么开口。

傅黎打开门，发现屋里没有亮灯，还以为柯叶并不在家。但他开灯后，发现柯叶一个人安静地坐在沙发上。  
傅黎：“怎么在家不开灯？”  
柯叶：“我有事想问你。”  
也许是很少看到柯叶这么认真的表情，傅黎坐到了柯叶旁边。  
傅黎：“想问什么？”  
柯叶：“你是不是订婚了？”  
虽然傅黎在这件事上注意了保密性，但很明显高家希望宣传这事有意地透露出了各种信息。  
傅黎：“在哪里看到的？我还以为你是不会看娱乐杂志的类型。”  
柯叶突然有些抑制不住自己的情绪，“这不重要，所以答案是是了？”  
傅黎释放出安抚性信息素，按住了柯叶的肩膀， “不要这么激动，遇到了什么？”  
柯叶：“你不要用和小朋友说话的语气了，告诉我是或不是这么难吗？”  
傅黎的脸色沉了下来，“这件事很复杂，但肯定不是你听说的那样。有些事我现在还不能全部告诉你，不过这就是个单纯的商业计划。”  
柯叶：“那订婚也是计划的一部分？”  
傅黎收起了安抚性信息素，转而释放出略带刺激的檀木香，他边抚摸着柯叶的后颈边说：“对，没有告诉你就是怕你会这样，比我想象中反应还要激烈。作为补偿今天给你临时标记吧。”  
柯叶推开了傅黎环在他肩上的手，“不用了，如果是这样的话，我觉得我不应该继续留在这里了。”  
说完柯叶转身走向玄关，他收拾好的双肩包已经放在了边上。傅黎似乎对这个回答愣了一会，看到柯叶准备开门他才立马起身走向玄关按住了门把手。  
傅黎：“别闹了，你想要什么？永久标记？”  
柯叶：“你是不是还不明白你的计划把我放在了什么位置上？永久标记还是留给你的未婚妻吧。”  
傅黎：“这是在你出现前就决定的事，是你打乱了整件事，不要忘了最开始是你勾引我的。”  
柯叶：“是这样的话我道歉，能让开让我走吗？”  
傅黎松开按在门把手上的手，“你是认真的？”  
柯叶：“对，还有麻烦不要让你的准岳父对我的家人做什么，毕竟这是没有告诉我情况的你的问题。”  
说完柯叶拉开了门头也不回地走了出去。


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
柯叶背着为数不多的行李走向了附近的地铁站，打算先回学校再考虑之后的事。  
因为有些心不在焉，所以并没有注意到后面有人跟着他。就在柯叶走到通往地下铁的扶梯口时，后面的一个路人突然伸手推了他一把。  
柯叶瞬间失去了重心，来不及抓住扶手，只好护住头部，从楼梯上滚了下去。  
最后着地时是左手撑的地，柯叶感到左手的肘关节传来难以忍受的剧痛。他尝试着从地上坐起来，身体却仿佛还没有缓过神来没有办法在他的控制下移动。  
附近的其他路人见到从楼梯上滚下来的omega少年纷纷走过来询问：“没事吧，需不需要叫救护车？”  
往扶梯的方向看，推他的人很明显已经走远了。不过柯叶大概也能猜出来是怎么一回事。  
柯叶缓过来后摸了一下头部，发现没有明显外伤，便对路人说：“不用了谢谢。”  
路人看着身材纤瘦的omega，关切地对柯叶说：“还是去医院检查下比较好。”  
柯叶边摸了一下自己的左手肘关节边说：“谢谢，我会去看看。”  
柯叶拿出手机搜索了这里到学校的路上有没有医院，挑了家离地铁站出站口比较近的医院后坐上了地铁。  
虽然左手关节处摸着没有太大区别，但现在左手已经完全不能动了。柯叶有些担心地看着自己的左手，不知道有没有伤到骨头。  
今天才和高玥见过面，想必是对方给的警告吧。不过也就是警告程度，毕竟如果真的想要惩罚他从站台推下去是个更好的选择吧。  
想到这里柯叶不禁有了一些后怕，他把傅黎的圈子还有这些事想得太过简单了。

柯叶到医院挂了骨科的号。见到了医生后说明了自己从楼梯摔下来，左手不能动了的情况。  
医生检查了一下后说：“那先拍个片看一下，还有其他地方撞到了吗？”  
柯叶：“应该没有，我有护住头了，主要是左手最后撑地时冲击比较重。”  
医生又看了一下柯叶的双腿的淤青和划伤，“行，那你先去拍个片。”  
柯叶拿着表走到了放射科室，外面贴着孕妇告示。  
柯叶没有仔细看直接走到了窗口把表格交给了工作人员。  
工作人员看了眼面前的omega，惯例的问道：“请问现在是否处于怀孕状态呢？”  
柯叶：“不是。” 想了会又问了句，“怀孕的话不能拍吗？”  
工作人员：“如果是孕期的话，我们需要根据受伤部位再评估。拍片是有一定放射性的，虽然放射剂量不高，但医院方是需要提醒患者的。”  
柯叶把表格提交后有忍不住问了句：“请问大概要等多久才能轮到呢？”  
工作人员看了下人数，“大概还要一个小时吧。”  
柯叶没有坐在放射科室等，而是走到了医院门口的便利店买了一根验孕棒。然后走向了医院的卫生间。  
等待的过程柯叶回想了一遍上次发情期的事，傅黎虽然没有插入他的生殖腔，但毕竟射在了入口。omega在发情期时生殖腔是打开的，在入口射精导致怀孕的可能性很小，但也不是没有。  
还没有想清楚该怎么办的时候，验孕棒的结果就已经出来了。看到上面显示的两道杠后，柯叶发现自己拿着验孕棒的手在颤抖着。  
柯叶在卫生间坐了一会才回到了放射科室的窗口，“对不起，我刚才提交的表格里没写，但是我怀孕了，还能拍吗？”  
工作人员似乎对这种情况见怪不怪了，熟练地翻出表格问到：“请问是打算拍左手肘关节的对吗？”  
柯叶：“是的。”  
工作人员：“考虑到有可能是骨折了的情况，还是建议拍一下。这里会提供防辐射衣对其他部位做一下特殊保护。”  
柯叶：“我明白了，那麻烦你准备下防辐射衣。”  
领完拍好的片，柯叶回到了诊室，把拍好的片和标记了怀孕的表格一起交给了医生。  
医生看了眼表格里的年龄和怀孕的标记，忍不住问了句：“你的alpha呢？怎么让怀孕的omega一个人来医院了？”  
由于骨折的后续治疗还会需要拍片判断是否痊愈，除了放射剂量问题，骨折本身对孕期omega的生活也会造成影响。医生的语气也比刚才严肃了很多。  
柯叶也不知道怎么回答，只好先敷衍地回答：“是回家路上意外摔伤，就先自己过来的。”  
还好医生没有继续追问，而是专心地看起了片子，柯叶松了一口气。  
幸运的是医生诊断柯叶没有骨折而是属于急性挫伤。  
医生语重心长地说：“怀孕了出门就更需要注意了，待会再去omega的科室检查下宝宝的情况。”  
说完后让护士帮柯叶用简单的夹板固定受伤的手臂，并让柯叶一周后再回来检查手臂的情况。  
回想起摔下来的情况，柯叶不由得也有些担心宝宝的情况。包扎完后，便立刻去了医院为omega设立的科室。  
确定自己是真的怀孕了，宝宝也没有太大的问题后，柯叶终于安心了下来。被告知是怀孕一个月左右，往前推算下便是上次的发情期了。  
护士看着omega绑着绷带的手臂，忍不住和柯叶多交待了下怀孕初期的注意事项，并整理了一大袋说明资料交给了柯叶。  
从医院出来后天已经完全黑了，文城的冬天虽然算不上严寒，但风特别大。柯叶这种纤瘦的体型走在路上好像随时可以被吹走一样。  
柯叶从发现自己可能怀孕到确认后都没有实感，但在走向地铁站的一小段路上，柯叶突然意识到他肚子里有了一个比自己更脆弱的宝宝，便立马把大衣的扣子都扣上了。  
虽然他没有想过这个宝宝的到来，甚至在卫生间里等待结果时还有一瞬祈祷了千万不要是怀孕了。但发现自己真的怀孕后，他只想一心一意的为这个宝宝准备好一切。  
“爸爸会养好你的。”  
柯叶摸着自己仍旧平坦的小腹自言自语道。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
傅黎被床边的闹钟吵醒，伸手想要搂住枕边的人却发现搂了个空。想起昨晚和自己生气后离家出走的omega，傅黎抑制不住起床气往枕头上狠狠地捶打了一下。发泄完又发现自己这样幼稚的举止着实好笑，忍不住扶了扶额头。  
omega生气就生气吧，有点小脾气也是挺可爱的。看这几个月来追求自己的劲儿，应该很快就会回到自己身边吧。  
最开始傅黎觉得自己只是受到了信息素的蛊惑，毕竟这还是第一次遇到与自己契合度这么高的omega。和柯叶上床带来的快感是前所未有的体验，傅黎想着养个omega在身边也没什么坏处就将他带回家了。  
但养着养着傅黎意识到自己对柯叶除了被高契合度所刺激的性欲外好像还有其他的情感。  
也许是这自己也说不清的情感，昨天见到omega生气的样子，忍不住把一部分不该说的事情都告诉了他。虽然有所保留，傅黎觉得自己并没有对柯叶撒谎，这件事就像他昨晚解释的那样是在遇到柯叶前就定好的一个计划。  
高家背后的问题太多，这几年急于洗白难免落下了许多把柄。又由于高父的行事风格太过蛮横，在文城的商界算是被许多人诟病的存在。  
高家要是倒了，他们在文城的产业链必然会被其他家族盯上。从产业的契合度来说，高家的产业链对傅氏集团是最为有利的，傅黎不可能错过这样一只肥硕的羔羊。  
和高家的千金omega接近自然也是为了收集更多的情报，至于和对方最终会走到哪一步傅黎并不在意。当然，他肯定会在结婚前就将高家摧毁，不可能让对方家的事影响的自己家族。  
这件事除了自己也只有父亲知道，为了不让母亲担心，和父亲都没有在家谈论过这事。  
柯叶昨晚过激的反应出乎了他的意料，虽然他已经尽量解释了一些但仍有许多事还不能和omega说。  
虽然表面一直装作成熟的样子，但omega果然还是个小朋友。这样就和自己生气离家出走了，不都答应了会给他标记吗他还想要些什么？  
傅黎身边的omega从来没有敢对自己生气的，昨晚那种情形他还是第一次遇到，想哄一下omega没想到居然失败了。傅黎一气之下就把人放走了。  
算了，让柯叶好好冷静一段时间也好。接下来自己也要专心处理高家的事了，等事情结束后再把人接回来吧。  
高家这样的做法让傅黎十分不满，一开始就是担心柯叶知道这件事才万分小心不让消息泄露出去。应该是高父急于寻找一个比自己更强大的家族做后盾，想让其他家族都早点知道所以才放出消息。  
却不知这样着急的态度给了傅黎更多的机会，看来对方根本没有怀疑自己的动机。  
从来不赖床的傅黎今天在床上思考了半小时才起床。习惯了有香甜可爱的omega暖床后，摸着身旁冰冷的床单不免有些失落，想着要不还是早一点把人接回来吧。

文城大学是国立大学，虽说设施都算完备，但宿舍的床肯定不如家里的。然而柯叶昨晚却舒舒服服地睡了下去，今早起床也比以往更加的艰难。柯叶觉得这大概是孕期的影响，也就原谅自己多睡了几个小时。  
由于左手被绷带固定住，单手做什么事都磕磕绊绊的，昨晚洗个澡都折腾了半天。柯叶只能祈祷能快些拆绷带，他可不想只用右手写完毕业论文。  
柯叶本来以为自己起码会为傅黎的事难受一段时间，但只是睡了一觉后柯叶觉得自己真的看开了。说是看开了也不准确，主要是想到肚子里的小宝宝其他好像都没有那么重要了。  
为了不影响自己的心情，柯叶昨晚睡前就拉黑并删除了和傅黎的一切联系方式。虽然柯叶早就将傅黎的手机号码背下了，但他觉得拉黑删除这个表决心的仪式还是很重要的。  
柯叶好不容易单手洗漱完坐了下来，这个状态他也不打算做什么研究了。毕业的项目本来就完成了，就差论文还没有写。  
医生说他左手的情况恢复时间不一定，一般在一周到一个月之间。柯叶决定给自己放个假轻松些，也好让左手尽快恢复。  
好像也没有其他事需要做了，柯叶想了会儿注意到了昨天从护士那儿领的孕期注意事项的资料，便翻开认真地看了起来。但没看多久好像又困了，柯叶也不打算为难自己，抓着手机躺在了床上。  
还有一周才开学，柯叶也想过要不然回家一趟，衣食起居有人照顾会方便些。但他提前回校又突然带伤回去，都不知道怎么和父亲们解释才好。这就算了，还有肚子里多出来的一个宝宝该怎么解释。柯叶知道如果解释清楚父亲们也不会说他什么，但他现在这个状态估计会让他们很担心吧。  
宿舍里只有他一个人，柯叶想了一会给舍友钟银发了信息告诉他自己已经回校了。  
钟银仿佛永远都很闲的样子，信息才发出去柯叶就收到了回复。  
钟银：“不是还有一周才开学吗？你怎么这么早就回学校了？”  
钟银：“我知道了，你是回去见傅总的吧。”  
钟银：“不对啊，要是回去见傅总的，你为什么要回学校啊？”  
柯叶看着钟银的自问自答忍不住笑了出来，他和钟银的关系很好，一直以来都是有话直说，所以这次也没打算隐瞒。  
柯叶：“本来是这样的，但我和傅总已经结束了，所以就回学校了。”  
柯叶发完这段话对面竟然沉默了好一会，这可不是永远秒回的钟银的习惯。等柯叶都放下手机了准备闭目养神了才收到回复。  
钟银：“我刚改签了今天的航班，小树叶你等着爸爸回来给你报仇。”  
柯叶看着这条消息有些哭笑不得，本来想让他别改签了，但想到钟银应该不会听他的而且他现在确实需要有人帮忙，纠结了一会回复道：“报仇就不用了。还没开学学校食堂和附近的店都没有开，买东西吃饭都不方便。你多给我带些特产回来就行了。”  
不知道是不是心理原因，柯叶昨天知道自己怀孕后不仅睡得多了，食欲也旺盛了许多。柯叶还以为怀孕后应该会反胃之类的，但他现在刷着外卖平台的页面简直看到什么都想来一份。  
不同于以往的罪恶感，柯叶开心的点了一堆食物想着要把自己养胖些。他摸摸自己还平坦的小腹，自言自语道：“爸爸不会亏待你的。”


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
助理西谷今天要和老板去稍远些的地方开会，于是一大早便准备出门去老板的公寓下等人。春天的文城依旧寒意不减，从自家楼下走到地铁站的温差太大，专业的西助理在暖气开得过于充足的地铁上打了个瞌睡，还顺便坐过了一个站。幸好他提早了半小时出门，到老板公寓楼下的停车场时时间还绰绰有余。  
老板不是平日喜欢炫耀的人，上下班的车子是一辆普通款的保时捷。西谷打开副驾驶座的车门，和比他还早到的司机打了个招呼便坐了上去。  
看到西谷在副驾驶座上整理着资料，司机感叹道：“最近这一阵真是忙得转不过来了呢，傅总也是西助理也是，脸色都差了好多。”  
西谷最近确实忙得不行，但他跟了傅总好几年却从没有在老板身上看到过疲惫的样子。西谷问道：“我是快不行了，但傅总在工作上还是什么都没有变。我都没注意到傅总脸色不好，看来是助理失职了。”  
司机回答道：“啊，这不怪西助理，傅总最近脸色不好基本都是在回家路上。”  
西谷还准备和司机杂谈一会儿，但注意到老板已经下了电梯便立马止住了话题。  
老板一坐上车，西谷正准备开始汇报今天的会议需要讲的内容和之后的行程。傅黎却打住了他问道：“派去柯叶和他父母身边的人有什么汇报吗？”  
傅黎在柯叶离家出走那天太过生气以至于没有注意，但冷静下来回想了下柯叶的话语和态度便能猜出高家的人不仅找过柯叶估计还威胁了下omega。家人被威胁，所以omega那天才会那么生气吧。那他帮忙保护了omega的家人，omega自然就会消气了吧。  
西谷：“柯叶先生和他父母那边的人都没有特别需要汇报的样子。”  
傅黎：“他最近在做什么？”  
西谷：“据说这两周基本没有出过寝室。”  
傅黎露出些不太满意的神情，但想到omega在他家时也不怎么爱出门也就算了，“柯叶的事不能让其他人知道，他室友周围的人也要继续看着。”  
西谷回答说好后看到老板闭上了眼睛在后座上休息，便没有继续刚才准备汇报的会议的事了。心里默默想着原来老板也是会累的！惊呆了！  
傅黎昨晚没睡好，本来想着今天差不多可以去学校找人了吧，但又担心omega还在气头上见到他更生气。于是昨晚睡前打算先发消息试探下有没有消气。  
傅黎斟酌了半天用词后发了句：准备什么时候回家？  
结果画面显示对方拒绝接收你的消息。傅黎被气得想摔手机，本来还以为晾了一个月能好一些，看来还是不能太惯着omega了。  
傅黎闭着眼睛和前面的人说道：“傍晚事情结束后送我去文城大学。”

前几天把手臂上的绷带拆了的柯叶终于可以自由活动了。由于孕期的原因omega的发情期停了，不仅不需要发情抑制剂连日常用的抑制贴也不需要了。  
柯叶的信息素受到了宝宝的影响产生了些变化，在甜甜的香草味的底下有了些不一样的味道，但因为味道还很淡，柯叶也闻不出来是什么。  
柯叶最近越来越懒惰，他突然发现每天就吃吃睡睡的生活也没有什么不好的。  
这几天虽然开学了，但柯叶本来就已经完成了项目，就找借口说在寝室里写论文来避免出门。  
钟银成为了外卖小哥，负责起了柯叶的一日三餐。但看着每天宅在寝室里不动的柯叶，钟银表示这样也太不健康了。从前天起到了傍晚时间钟银便会带柯叶到校外吃饭，再一起慢慢散步回寝室。  
今天柯叶在寝室等着和从研究室回来的钟银一起出门。他的右眼皮从早上就跳个不停，柯叶虽然不是个迷信的人，但在钟银回来时还是说了：“要不然今天还是不出去了吧。”  
钟银却坚决地说道：“不行，干爹要对宝宝的健康负责。”  
柯叶一脸无奈的看着这个不知什么时候就自称肚子里的宝宝的干爹的人，还是答应了。  
才走到校门口，柯叶就感受到了奇怪的压迫感，孕期的信息素紊乱让他一会儿没反应过来。但他很快就看到停在校门口的一脸黑色保时捷。  
柯叶停下了脚步，钟银看到他停下正想问怎么了，就看到面前的车的车门开了走下来了个alpha。  
对方的信息素一股来者不善的味道，钟银一下子反应过来后掏出口袋里的手机准备打报警电话。  
alpha目光始终看着柯叶，却立马按住了钟银的手臂，“柯叶，我们谈谈。”  
柯叶拉了拉钟银让他退后，迎上了alpha的目光，“我们没有什么好谈的。”  
alpha冷笑了一声，“怀了我的宝宝还和我没有什么好谈的吗？”  
柯叶听到这句话动摇了一瞬，但很快就冷静下来，对身后的钟银露出个安慰的眼神，然后对傅黎说：“你想在哪里谈？”  
柯叶带着白格纹的围巾，寒风中下摆的流苏还会时不时摆动一下，从厚厚的围巾包裹着的omega，需要稍微仰头才能和傅黎对视。  
傅黎被仰视的omega看着觉得心颤了一下，“外面太冷了，先到车上吧。”  
钟银觉得这样太危险了，正准备劝劝柯叶，但柯叶却回头和他说：“没事的，你先回去吧。”  
傅黎看到omega答应，态度也缓和下来，走到副驾驶座旁帮omega打开了车门。  
柯叶的肚子还不明显，但他穿着厚厚的大衣弯腰上车时感到了一瞬不适。后面的人立马扶住了他的手，“没事吧？”  
“没事。”柯叶没有看向傅黎，抽出了手坐到了座位上。傅黎对这反应有些不满地皱了皱眉，但还是迅速绕了到对面的驾驶座上。  
车内封闭的环境使得柯叶的信息素味道变得明显了起来。傅黎问道：“你没有贴抑制贴吗？”  
柯叶：“怀孕中的omega的信息素已经对其他alpha没有诱惑力了所以不需要贴，我还以为这是常识呢。”  
傅黎被带刺的omega扎了一下，却没有生气，反而笑着摸了摸omega在围巾上方翘起的小卷毛，“可是对我还有诱惑力呢。”  
柯叶才想起孕期只有宝宝的alpha父亲还会对他的信息素有反应的事，生气地别过了头，“所以你想说什么，快点说。”  
傅黎释放出了自己略带压迫性的信息素，帮omega拉上了安全带，“不要太挣扎哦，到家要一个小时呢，安静些就不会难受的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写完衔接的剧情惹（接下来就可以写喜闻乐见的强制爱惹（开心（x


End file.
